


Dan & Pinkie VS

by MorenoX25



Category: Dan Vs., My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Parody, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorenoX25/pseuds/MorenoX25
Summary: During his revenge against the Animal Shelter, Dan decided to stop at Burger Phile for a milkshake, a plain burger and a small soda. Then he ends up meeting with a pink haired girl that will change his life.





	1. First Meeting

If you were to ask Dan when his life changed for the better he would probably say it was when people learned their place and to never bother him again. But if you were to ask Chris and Elise they would say it was when a certain outgoing, optimistic, cheerful, energetic, happy and positive thinking girl entered his life in an unexpected manner.

Their first meeting wasn't romantic, flattering or even nice, more like a scene from a bad comedy.

It all started when Dan entered the local burger establishment named Burger Phile while wheeling his best friend/slave/pet Chris in a hand truck to order a milkshake for his poisoned friend and a plain burger with small cola for himself.

A plain burger with no cheese, because he was lactose intolerant and if he ate cheese he would die but not before burning the whole place to the ground, or so he ranted to the uninterested cashier.

Usually people tended to ignore Dan rants, assuming he was just a crazy person with anger issues (which wasn't that far away from the truth), but this time his angered words caught the attention of another patron sitting near where Dan ended up sitting with his friend still strapped to the Hand Truck.

After a whole minute of watching him simulate talk with his obviously unconscious friend, the other costumer at the fast food restaurant couldn't help but approach them in a genuinely curious manner.

"Excuse me. Is your friend alright?"

Dan turned his head towards the person who just interrupted his meal. He was about to tell him off but he stopped when he noticed it was a girl.

It was a young girl probably a few years younger than him, 22 or 24 years old tops. She had crazy curly and puffy pink hair and big blue eyes. As for her clothes; she was wearing a short sleeved white shirt under a dark blue sweater vest, cut off jeans shorts, colorful legwarmers and red shoes.

In short she was a combination of bright colors that made Dan's eye hurt.

"Uuh…" Dan hesitated for a second but he quickly recovered. "He's fine!"

"Are you sure? He looks a little pale" She asked once again, but strangely enough, it wasn't in a accusatory manner like Elise usually did when questioning him. No, this girl was asking out of simple and unadulterated curiosity.

"I told you he's fine! Aren't you, buddy!" Swiftly Dan moved his hand towards Chris' face and began moving his mouth and pretended to be him. "You are very right Dan, my best buddy" Dan said in what could only be a very bad imitation of Chris' voice.

The pink haired girl just giggled at the scene in front of her, not buying for a single second Dan's act but she didn't push the issue either. She just nodded and returned to her seat and meal.

Dan shrugged his shoulder and went back to his meal, but before he could take a bite out of his plain burger with ketchup (the one true condiment) his friend's cell phone ranged, interrupting him once more.

The pink haired girl continued with her meal but she would occasionally glance towards the angry little man and his friend. She found him strangely interesting and funny to boot.

Then out of the sudden he stood up and hurriedly left the place taking his friend along, what caught most of her attention was the urgent look on his face as if something REALLY bad just happened. He didn't even take along with his unfinished food.

Questioningly she walked toward the windows that gave a good view of the parking lot just to make sure they were fine. But what she found was the little guy crawling on the floor towards his car.

Rapidly the girl exited Burger Phile and ran toward the crawling man, who was moaning in severe pain.

"Are you alright?"

If Dan wasn't in so much pain he would've snapped in rage for the mere audacity of asking such a stupid question with an extremely obvious answer. But the only thing coming from his mouth were complains and pain noises.

"We need to get you to the hospital!"

At the mention of that place Dan's eyes widen. He couldn't go back there! Elise was there! And she would take Chris away. He needed Chris as a distraction to blow up that stupid and noisy Animal Shelter with that equally annoying blond haired hippie.

"N..no..hos..pital…need..to…get…home….my medicine…lactose…intolerant"

"I don't think you can drive if you're feeling sick!"

"Shhh..ut it…need to go home now!"

Against her better judgment she helped him get inside the car and helped to get his friend in still attached to the hand truck.

"Do you really think you can…" She began but was interrupted when Dan just speeding out of there and driving sloppily, thank god there weren't many drivers for some reason.

"…drive?"

She stood there debating if what she did was the right choice or she should've insisted more. Then out of the sudden she felt a small jolt in her body that made her twitch. She was familiar with the feeling, a sixth sense that told her that something bad would happen to the little man she found so funny.

Decisively she followed her intuition without question since it had never failed her before, and right now it was telling her to go to the drug store to buy some medicine that would come in handy.

She took out her keys from her purse and got in her car. It was a compact, the smallest four-seater in the market you could confuse it with a two-seater, and like her hair and outfit it was colorful, mostly pink and with lots of decorative stickers of balloons. It may look like a small cute car, but the engine roared like a beast and speed out like a devil.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 

After a quick trip to the drugstore, the pink haired girl stepped out of her car in front of an run-down apartment complex called "Casa Paradisio".

There were many apartments and her "sense" just told her to be here but it didn't specify exactly which number was his apartment. So she decided to ask for help. Coincidently, coming down the stairs was the unconscious big guy being wheeled by a maroon haired lady with a white shirt and hip-hugger blue jeans, probably his wife.

She approached them with a big smile. "Excuse me, Hi! I'm looking for a guy of this stature, with messy black hair and shirt." She asked while using her hands to emphasize the stature and the 'messingness' of his hair.

"If you're looking for Dan, his apartment is the number eight. And if you want to get back to him, this is your perfect chance. Now I have to take my husband back to the hospital, bye!"

The pinkette thanked her and waved goodbye to the both of them and wished them a safe trip to the hospital. After they were gone, she went up the stairs and walked up to apartment eight. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. After a few seconds she turned the knob and found it unlocked.

"Dan…?" she called out for him, walking slowly though the door.

At first glance the apartment was a complete mess with tons of stuff littering around, not that she could criticize since she loved throwing parties that ended up just like this place, except more decorations and bright colors.

She walked on the darkness until her feet bumped into something, which moan in pain. Regrettably her first instinct was to kick the offending object out of fright. But when the only response was more moaning in pain she realized it wasn't a monster or something, it was Dan, laying face down on the floor.

"Dan! I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" She knelt beside him and flipped him face up.

"I…need…medi..cine" He barely groaned out. The pain was kicking in overtime and if he didn't take his medicine the pain would continue for at least a few hours.

"Don't worry! I have some right here!" She took out a small pink bottle of 'Dr. Sceptic's Stomach Remedy', opened it up and helped him drink the medicine directly from the bottle. Dan drank the medicine like he was dying of thirst despite the cheap bubblegum flavor that didn't taste like bubblegum at all.

After he finished drinking almost the entire bottle, he closed his eyes waited for the effect to kick in, and then he felt his head rest on something real soft and warm. He opened his eyes only to find the smiling face of the girl he met at Burger Phile half an hour ago, who had laid his head on her lap.

Dozens of questions swirled around his head like, what are you doing here? Who let you in? Were you following me? Are you some kind of psychotic stalker? Am I going to end up chained on your basement while you cut me open and use my entrails to make cupcakes? But the only thing that came from his mouth was…

"Who…are you?"

The girl just giggled and with a smile that could bring sunshine out of the darkest places she answered.

"How silly of me! I didn't introduce myself earlier today, did I? My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie but you can call me Pinkie!"

If he had strength he would've pointed out how dumb that nickname sounded, and ask what kind of name was Pinkamena anyway, but the whole milkshake incident left him really tired and ended up falling asleep on Pinkie's lap, despite the howls and cries of the animals of the shelter.

Yes, the shelter could wait until tomorrow to be blown up. Now was sleepy time.

Pinkie sat there with his head on her help and watched him fall asleep and soon after she too drifted into dreamland.

Both may not have known it then but this meeting would change their entire lives forever, and for Dan it was the beginning of a brighter future.


	2. First Meetings…again?!

The morning after the milkshake incident Dan woke up finding himself on his bed fully clothed and with slight body ache. In his sleepy state he didn't question how he ended up in bed or why the floor of his apartment was cleaner than the day before; He just wanted to return to his revenge scheme.

In wouldn't be until the next night, after he had a change of heart and spared the lives of the caged animals but not the animal shelter, he returned home with his newest pet Mr. Mumbles when he found a note on his counter.

It was a bright pink note which strangely enough had a cake frosting scent. The note itself was written with impeccable hand-writing which Dan could appreciate, (he dislikes bad writing) but what he couldn't stand was the color of the ink. It was pink, pink ink in a pink letter, how infuriating and bad for the eyes this combination was! Also who replaces the dots above 'i' with hearts?

To his credit, Dan did read the letter despise his urge to rip it apart. It said something about how the person who wrote it hoped he felt better and that it clean the apartment as it was obvious he couldn't do it in his sick state. And the person who wrote it was Pinkie.

"Pinkie? That name sounded familiar," Then it hit him like a sledgehammer to the face. That was the name of the girl! The girl who apparently stalked him after helping him get on the car at Burger Phile, trespassed into his home, give him medicine and clean his home while he was sleeping.

Dan didn't know how to feel. On one hand she helped him returned to his home and gave him medicine that prevented hours of pain; on the other hand she followed him, intruded uninvited and watch him sleep, which are the signs of a psychopath.

A psychopath who was obsessed with him and knew exactly where he lived, and probably had already copies of his keys too.

In mere seconds, Dan locked every possible entrance to his home, took his trusty old bat with a nail and hurdle with Mr. Mumbles on his bed.

"Don't worry Mr. Mumbles. That pink haired psycho will not hurt us." Mr. Mumbles really didn't pay much attention and just covered herself with a blanket and fall asleep. "Yes, Mr. Mumbles sleep for now. I'll take the first turn for tonight!"

All of this would be for naught because half an hour later he would fall asleep too and forget all about it in the morning.

* * *

 

Several days later Dan would've various Canadian related incidents that send into revenge mode which meant calling Chris, interrupting his peaceful walk in the park with his wife Elise.

"What's wrong with Dan? Did he say something about syrup?" asked Elise once the call ended.

"Yeah, he's covered in it. Now he wants revenge on Canada" Chris replied not really amused, he just left the hospital after being poisoned with meatloaf and now Dan wanted to drag him again into another revenge trip.

"Ohh…that Dan! Always covered in something" Elise joked hoping to cheer up Chris a little. But he didn't even crack a smile at her joke, so she decided to take a different route.

"How about we go for something to eat before you go out with Dan" At the mention of food, Chris mood changed instantly. "Yes, let's go to Ninja Dave's. I'm in the mood for his cookies!"

After a short walk from the park, Chris and Elise arrived at the Cookie shop run by the former ninja that weeks prior tried to kill Dan, funny how things turned out in the end.

As they entered, they noticed Ninja Dave talking with a strangely dressed puffy pink haired girl by the counter. They didn't quite catch up that the conversation was about; the only thing they heard was Dave saying "Yes, I will make sure to supply your order for next week!"

"Okie Dokie Loki!" The girls said with such exuberance it was almost contagious, she then turn around and looked at both Chris and Elise and her smile widen more if that was even possible.

"Oh! Hello! Nice to see you again" She greet both of them without losing an ounce of her high spirits. "It's good to see you recovered so fast!"

Chris stared at her not knowing what to say. It seemed that this girl knew him, but for the life of him he couldn't recall ever seen her before. He turned to look at Elise whose face was calmer than his.

"Oh! I remember you. You are the girl who was looking for Dan a week ago." Elise looked at her confused husband and explained. "It was when Dan took you out of the hospital while you were recovering from the poison extraction"

"Really? I don't recall anything of that day. Hmm…sorry but I don't remember you" Chris ended up apologizing to the pink haired girl in front of them.

"Don't worry silly! Besides I'd like to make properly introduce myself! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie. But you can call me Pinkie, all my friends call me that!" Pinkie finished her introduction by rising her arms and letting confetti pop up from her hands.

A very fast sleight of hand, noticed Eloise who was slightly impressed trick. Besides her, Chris looked totally surprised like a kid in a magic show. "Wow! That was great!" He was about to applaud but he found something suddenly being left in his hands. It was a business card.

´Pinkie's Party Planning´ it read in bright pink letters. ´For all your party needs call us at XXX-XX-XX-XX´

"So you're a party planner?" asked Elise a little curious. She had never met a party planner before.

"Yep! I'm available for all kind of events. Birthdays, weddings, galas, whatever you want! Also I bake all kinds of sweets and treats myself so there's no need to hire a baker unless you request it. Uuh! I almost forgot! If requested I can provided entertainment too, from simple balloon and magic tricks for the kids, to live music and stand-up comedy for grown-ups!"

"You really can do all of that?!" If Elise wasn't impressed before, now she was beyond impressed by all the talents Pinkie had, although it should've been difficult for most people to believe, Pinkie's cheerfulness and honest tone convinced Elise that Pinkie could pull all of that off.

Besides Elise herself was a top agent in a super secret government organization, trained in dozens of different style in armed and unarmed combat and ninja level stealth. She was an expert in mechanics, engineering, physics, chemistry, computer hacking; She could operate all sorts of vehicles and heavy machinery even alien ones. She was fluent in almost any language and she could cook really well for her husband enormous appetite. So yeah, she wasn't one to doubt one person's variety of talents and skills.

"Wow! Maybe we should hire her sometime, right Elise?" Chris wasn't really a party person but he was interested in trying out of Pinkie's parties. "Of course, Chris! I'm also interested."

"Okie Dokie Loki! I'll have to look at my schedule first but I'll be sure to put on priority whenever you need my services Mr. and Mrs. …?"

After leaving the silence hanging for a few seconds, Elise quickly caught on and answered. "Pearson*. Chris and Elise Pearson. Nice too meet you Pinkie!" She said while extending her arm for a handshake which of course Pinkie took and rapidly made it into a hug.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we can become friends!"

"Sure, it will be nice to have more visits from someone other than Dan, right Chris?" Elise joked but instead of making Chris laugh, she only made him worry.

"Oh no! If I don't hurry Dan will surely blew a fuse…or maybe three!" He quickly dashed to the counter where Dave was and placed his order. "Quick Dave, I need five orders!"

"Hai!" The ex-ninja saluted and went to the kitchen for fresh baked cookies.

"Speaking of Dan…has he said anything about me?" Pinkie asked to her new friend Elise who looked perplexed for a second. "Why would he say any…Oh yeah!" Elise almost forgot that Pinkie was looking for Dan when they crossed paths a week ago.

"Why were you looking for Dan? If you don't mind me asking" Elise quickly corrected herself, I wouldn't be nice to be so direct with someone that they just met. Never mind the hug which was kind of unexpected.

"Well…I was kinda worried about him after I watched him leave Burger Phile in pain. So I followed him to make sure he arrived safe but then I found him lying on the floor in pain." At the mention of that, Elise had the decency to blush embarrassed. She was the one who left Dan in the floor after punching him in the gut. "So I gave him some medicine and stayed the night nursing him. When morning came I decided to make him a favor and clean his place and left him a note."

Elise was at loss by Pinkie's story. Someone, a total stranger, being that kind, especially to someone like Dan, was mystifying. But then Dan never told them about such an act of kindness he received. She theorizes that maybe Dan just couldn't accept received selfless help in a moment of weakness and will never admit it. And Pinkie's eagerness for an answer made her reluctant to confess he never mentioned her before.

"He..he didn't mention anything, did he?" Pinkie sighed in a sad tone. But her disappointment didn't last much because she came to her own conclusion. "I know! Maybe he didn't find my note and thought he dreamed the whole thing! He wasn't that aware of his surroundings when I was there!"

Elise not wanting to bring the upbeat girl down agreed with her. "I'm sure that's what happened"

Then Chris came back with his five orders of cookies and gave one bag to Elise "Sorry Elise but I gotta go, I'll be back as soon as possible, but knowing Dan he would make me drive him all the way to Canada"

At the mention of both Dan and Canada, Pinkie's eyes sparkled in wonder. "You guys are going to Canada?! How lucky! I always wanted to go and try authentic Canadian bacon." At the mention of food it was Chris' who liven up. "Hey, that's a great idea! I'll be sure to bring back some for everyone!"

Elise just rolled her eyes but instead of complaining she just make another joke. "I hope you save us some and not eat everything on the way home!" Now it was turn for Chris to blush embarrassed and scratch the back of his head. "I'll try" he promised in a not so sure manner which resulted in both girls to chuckle at him.

This moment was suddenly interrupted by the ring of a phone, more specifically, Chris' phone. "Oh! It's Dan, I really have to go now!" He bent down a little and gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek. "See you later" Then he turned to look at Pinkie "It was nice meeting you, Pinkie!"

"It was nice meeting you, Chris! I hope you have a safe trip!"She said back "Also say hi to Dan from me!"

"I sure will" said Chris before finally going to see Dan, and possible drive to Canada, leaving behind both Elise and Pinkie alone.

"Hey Pinkie, do you want to eat with me at my house? So we can continue chatting." Elise wasn't kidding when she said it would be nice to have more visitors other than Dan. She herself wasn't a very people person, preferring to stay at home working in different projects only going out for work or to spend time with Chris. But the girl in front of her had a don't-know-what that made it so easy to become friends with anyone.

"Yes I'll love to!"

Over the course of a few days, Elise and Pinkie would become good friends often visiting each other. And they would spend their time talking about work, life, TV, food and all sorts of random things. But a topic that would often come up was Dan.

Through their talks Elise discovered that Pinkie found Dan really interesting and wanted to know more about him. Which was surprising since no one outside of Chris and her could tolerate Dan, let alone want to get to know him better. So she decided to help Pinkie and maybe, just maybe, she could help Dan as well. She just needed to find the perfect moment.

A week later a perfect opportunity presented itself.

Elise was watching the news next to a bed ridden Chris, about how Canada suffered from a huge avalanche, courtesy of Dan, but Canadians as they were known to be, remained good natured.

"102, poor thing," She comforted his sick husband but the phone interrupted her. On the other line was an equally sick Dan asking for Chris to come to his house and help him recover. But Elise was having none of that, and hanged the phone.

"Who's that?"

"Wrong number" she deadpanned "I'm gonna get you some more tea." As she went to the kitchen for tea she got an excellent idea. Grinning she went for the phone.

* * *

 

Dan was still in bed feeling miserable and angry at Chris for taking so long to come and help him. Not even Mr. Mumbles cuteness could cheer him up. But when his hope was about to die, he heard a knock on his door. Finally! Chris was here and he sure did take his sweet time to come here.

"It's opened" The shouted. Since Chris didn't have a key to his apartment, he left the door open to not stand up and open it himself. But when the door opened, it didn't reveal the tall and oafish frame of Chris, but the colorful and slender frame of a pink haired girl.

"Hello Dan, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned but a smile still on her face. Why? Because she was happy to see him, of course. A shame Dan didn't felt the same.

"Wha..? What are you doing here?" If he hadn't been sick he would've sounded angry and panicked, but with almost no energy, he couldn't muster to express his anger.

"I'm here to take care of you, silly!" If she sensed Dan's anger or distress, she didn't show any reaction to it. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you!"

Dan didn't show it, but on the inside he was freaking out. The pink haired stalker was once again inside his house and had him at her mercy for her to do anything to him. Now he wished he hadn't seen the movie Misery so many times.

"I brought you some home-made chicken soup!" She took out a big pink thermo from her purse and took off the cap for him. "Here! This will make you feel better" She offered him the thermo but he didn't took it. He was convinced it had some kind of poison or drug.

She stood there with the cup on her hand for a few seconds in total silence until she realized something. "Oops! It is still very hot! No wonder you didn't took it!" she said not aware of Dan's true thoughts. "I'll just put this aside for awhile!"

Then a meow was heard. It was Mr. Mumbles coming out under the bed, sniffing the delicious aroma of the soup.

"Aaw! It's so cute! I didn't know you had a kitty, Dan!" She crouched down and began petting the unkempt fur of the cat. "Hello, Kitty, my name is Pinkie Pie what is yours?"

Dan still in bed tried to warn Mr. Mumbles to escape from the terrible pink haired stalker and to look for help but the only thing that came from his sore throat was: "Mr. Mum…bles…"

"So your name is Mr. Mumbles. What a cute name for a female cat!" How I the world did Pinkie knew what gender the cat was without even checking her was a total mystery until it was later attributed to her strange sixth sense.

Mr. Mumbles resume her sniffing and walked towards the Thermo and began tapping it with her tiny paw. "Oh you want some? Sure! But only if Dan doesn't mind sharing" She turned towards Dan who tried his hardest to warn Mr. Mumbles but still his sore throat only let him say: "N…no…"

"Aw! Dan that's really considerate from you! I didn't know you cared so much for your pet. I love to learn new things about you!"

Pinkie looked around and found Mr. Mumbles food bowl and served her a little bit of chicken soup. "Here you go! Courtesy of Dan!" Mr. Mumbles happily dug in eating really fast. "You know, you remind me a lot of my pet Gummy at home. He doesn't like to go outside be he had an appetite just like yours!"

Silently Dan prayed for the soul of poor Mr. Mumbles for falling to such a trick and hoped the effect of the poison would spare him a quick and painless release of the living world. Except it never came, Mr. Mumbles didn't suffered or died because the chicken soup didn't have poison.

"I think the soup cooled down a little. Do you want your soup now, Dan?" she asked him again but before he could answer his stomach did it for him. It gave a loud rumbled that could be heard by everyone in the room.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" Pinkie stood up and sat on Dan's bed to give him the soup once more. Dan was reluctant at first but since Mr. Mumble didn't suffer severe side effects he ended up eating the whole thing.

"You know we should stop meeting like this" she joked while Dan gulped the last of the soup "I don't mind taking care of you, but we should see each other besides you been sick or in pain"

Dan after finishing the soup, felt a lot better and his throat wasn't as sore anymore which let him finally talk; but before he could start demanding explanations, Pinkie kept on talking.

"You look tired, you should take a nap" She suggested "Don't worry about me I'll help you clean this place while you rest. After you recover you can tell me all about your trip with Chris!"

As she stood up and began cleaning his home, Dan couldn't help but stare at the infuriating woman. Just who was she? What are her intentions? How does she know Chris? Why does she keep taking care of him and cleaning his place? And why did she kept conversing with him when he barely said a single sentence?

He only was sure of one thing: he was really tired and needed a nap. He felt safe enough to sleep while the crazy girl cleaned, she had plenty of opportunities to torture him and poison him already and she didn't act on any of them. Besides maybe she would leave before he woke up, just like last time when he rested his head on her warm and soft lap. And just like that he fell asleep.

* * *


	3. Traffic? Use a bike! Also first date.

The week after Dan and Chris returned from Canada and their recoveries from their colds was really uneventful. Dan returned to his miserable lifestyle, not before changing and putting new locks on his door and windows; Chris finally found a temp job sitting on a desk all day getting his joy for life sucked away everyday; and Elise began developing a new chemical for the unnamed government agency she worked for.

In fact Elise had already finished preparing the chemical; the only thing that was still needed was to test if it could be stored in different temperatures without changing or losing its effects. As she began pouring the chemical in different biohazard containers, she heard ringing from outside the house, followed by a loud horn.

Curious, Elise went outside to check what or who was making those noises. And at her door was none other than her new friend Pinkie dressed as usual except for the addition of safety gear like helmet, knee and elbow pads and a change of footwear to sneakers.

"Pinkie nice to see you!" she greeted her first. "What is up with the gear?" she asked although she had a pretty good idea as for why.

"I was trying out my new bike and decided to visit!" she answered with a happy smile that was trademark of hers. "Check it out, isn't it great?" She took a step sideways to let Elise have a good look at her bike.

Like a lot of things Pinkie had, her new bike was no exception. It was bright pink, but not entirely pink. The tires and the seat were white along with the handle bars. Also no Pinkie vehicle lacked accessories: like the colorful streamers in the handlebar, the basket decorated with tons of stickers and finally a small bell horn. Overall it was cutesy bike.

"Yeah…it is…so you!" Elise replied hesitantly. The bike was a little too much for her tastes; she preferred most things plain and simple, like her husband Chris, but still she didn't want to sound rude with her friend.

"Why, thanks! I bought it since the traffic in this city began getting worse and worse. I have to use the Pinkmobile for just business from now on if it continues like this." Yes, the Pinkmobile. Her little pink car now stood parked only to be used to carry stuff for her party events. On the plus side it was better for the environment and cycling was a good way of exercising.

"Yes, Chris has been telling me about how bad traffic has been." If it weren't for him Elise wouldn't have noticed anything. She had been spending a lot of time indoors working on her project.

"Want to come inside? I have iced tea if you like," she offered to her energetic friend who instantly took off all her gear. "Sure just let me chain my bike on something first!" Elise nodded and left the door unlocked for Pinkie while she served the tea.

A minute later Pinkie came inside and took the tea Elise offered her. "Thanks Eli!" After a short while of knowing each other Pinkie began calling her that because she thought it sounded cute, of course Elise didn't like it at first but in the end she gave in. Now it didn't bother her as much. At least it was better than Junior.

"Hey, What's that?" Pinkie pointed out to the canisters with the biohazard logo on the table.

"Oh! That's just non-lethal but debilitating chemical I developed for an unnamed government agen…cy" Elise answered in autopilot until she realized who she was talking to. She was too late to retract what she just said.

"Cool! What else?" Pinkie asked excited like it was a new gag-toy and not a possible weapon. Sometimes Elise had a hard time trying to guess what happened in that pink head of hers.

"Uh…it's an inhalant that gives people vertigo for several months thus rendering them unable to use weapons effectively but keeping them alive." Now that the metaphoric cat was out of the box Elise decided to give her the same explanation that she gave to Chris. She just hoped Pinkie didn't ask too many questions. She would hate to make her new friend disappear.

"Wow! Do you think you could make some more for me?" Elise was shocked by that request. Why would Pinkie need a vertigo-inducing gas? Looking at the confusion on her friend's face Pinkie explained.

"I want it for my prank parties!" Seeing that Elise still had a look of confusion at the term prank party, she decided to be more specific. "A prank party is a party, duh, which have tons of gag items and small traps hidden all around for everyone to fall into and laugh! So a gas that gives vertigo would be so funny! But could you make it so it last minutes and not months?"

Elise blinked a few times in order to process what her friend just said. Pinkie wanted her newly developed weapon for pranks? And never once she questioned why Elise had been making it in the first place? All of this and also the fact the something like "Prank Parties" existed made Elise question her friend's care-free mentality.

"Sure, why not." Elise ended up agreeing. Best not think about it and be grateful Pinkie didn't interrogate her.

They sat there for a while enjoying their drinks and talking about little things like the different effect certain chemicals had on people and what exactly does a prank party entailed. Chris arrived 20 minutes later.

"Hey Chris! It sure took you a while!" Elise joked at her husband who was not in the greatest of moods. Working the temp job and all that.

"Yeah traffic was brutal, then I ran into Dan and I had to give him a ride home." He explained. a little tired, but nothing a bunch of food couldn't fix. Then he noticed the other occupant in the room "Oh, Hey Pinkie!" He must've been very tired to miss her.

"Hi Chris! Congrats on your new job!" At been reminded of his daily torture, Chris just chuckled. "Thanks, it's not very fulfilling but it is a job." Then he turned his head at the sound of the fridge opening.

"Look Chris, I know that sometime I tell you not to eat something in the fridge but this time I'm really, really serious. DO. NOT. Open these canisters" To emphasize her point she took the canisters and showed them to Chris so he would remember which ones not to open. The ones with BIOHAZARD logo on them.

"I promise not to eat your chemicals even If I get hungry!" He promised by putting his right hand on the air and raising his index, middle and ring fingers like a boy scout.

"Uh uh I promise too!" said Pinkie very excited. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" She finished her chant by covering her right eye with her hand.

"You didn't have to promise…" Elise began but she decided not to push the issue. "I thank you both for your promises."

"You're welcome!" Pinkie said in her usual happy voice, but then she toned down, "Hey, Chris. You have been seeing Dan recently right?" she asked the big guy who was stuffing his face with food he got gods know where.

"Uh-huh" He barely said with his mouth full, which prompted Pinkie to sigh sadly. "I been trying to see him all week but he's never home. I think our schedules never agree with each other."

While Chris tried to figure out what to say to Pinkie to lift her spirits, Elise was pondering in silence. It wasn't a problem of schedule like Pinkie said, Dan was actively avoiding her, for what reasons she didn't know but it made her mad at Dan.

Pinkie was one of the friendliest and nicest people she ever met, and for some strange, only-god-knows-what reason, she had an interest on him, dare say even a crush. And Dan was avoiding her like the plague!

Elise didn't have the heart to tell her friend about it. If only Dan could open up and give her a chance he would see how good she was for him. But how could he do that if he refused to see her?

Suddenly like a flash of light, she got an idea and quickly turned to her husband.

"Chris? In a few days is date night, right?" When Chris confirmed by just nodding, his mouth full at the moment, Elise continued. "How about we invite Pinkie and Dan and have a double date?" In an instant Elise found her hands been held by Pinkie who had stars of excitement on her eyes.

"Would you really do that for me?" Hopefulness was very clear in his voice. She had been trying all week to see Dan again and now Elise proposed to have a double date? To say she was excited was an understatement.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Elise was soon at the receiving end of Pinkie's hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Pinkie hopped in place like a kid who has been told Christmas came early this year.

"I just hope you like Shakespearean Theater." Elise smiled compelled by her friend's excitment.

"Hey, wait a minute! Elise, how did you know I was going to take you to the old Shakespearean Dinner Theater?" Chris wondered disappointed that the surprise was ruined.

"You left the tickets on the side table on our room" Not wanting to bring his mood down, Elise gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

" Thanks. But you do now that Dan will refuse to go on a date, don't you?" whispered Chris so Pinkie wouldn't hear him. "I know. Look, invite him and tell him to dress nice. Just don't tell him it's a date" She whispered back.

"Alright, but I'm not so sure about this" Chris said uncertain. He didn't want to think how would Dan react when he learned the truth.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine!"

* * *

 

Elise was peeved. And she only had Dan to thank for the headache.

Not much after Pinkie left. She had to chase Dan around to prevent him from spreading her newly-developed chemical into the city in his futile attempt to get rid of traffic. She didn't know how it started and frankly she didn't care; but despite all the troubles he caused, she forgave him. All for Pinkie's sake.

Now a few days later date night came and they were all at her house waiting for Pinkie to arrive.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to that stupid dinner now! I'm starving!" Well Chris and Elise were waiting for Pinkie. Dan still had no idea they had set him up to a date with her.

"Don't worry Dan, The show doesn't start until 8, we still have plenty of time!" Dan just grumbled under his breath and sit down on the couch with his arms cross.

Elise let out a sigh of frustration. She didn't how much longer she could put upwith Dan's behavior. Sometimes she wondered how Chris did it, but then again Chris was kind of a pushover.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait much longer, because a ring and a loud horn was heard from outside the house. That she didn't expect was Dan's reaction.

"Oh no! Oh no! She's here! Quick, turn off all the lights and pretend we aren't home!" Dan quickly jumped behind the couch to hide himself. He didn't want to be found by THAT girl.

"I think it's a little late for that" deadpanned Elise and surprisingly enough Dan acknowledged her "You're right! Just pretend I'm not here." He then left the cover from the couch and ran towards the closet. "Call me out after you get rid of her!" Elise rolled her eyes and went directly to open the door for Pinkie.

"Good evening Pinkie!" she barely said before receiving another crushing Pinkie Hug. "Hello Eli! Is Dan here already?" Pinkie said very excited, she was almost shaking.

"Yes he is, he's in the closet…uh…for some reason!" Elise finished lamely, not knowing an excuse for Dan's reason for been inside the closet. If Pinkie thought what Elise just said was strange she didn't notice or completely ignored it. "Oh, ok! I'll go get him!"

Pinkie walked to towards the closet with a noticeable skip in her step and greeted Dan with a big smile. "Hello Dan! Are you ready for our date?"

Cursing to himself, he walked out the door angry for been found. "What do you mean date? Were not having a date!" he pointed out rudely to her. "Who told you it was a date!"

Before he could continue his angry rant, Elise intervened to try to salvage the situation by putting her hand over Dan's mouth grabbed his arm in a hold. "What he meant is that he isn't seeing this as a romantic date but as an outing with friends, right Dan?" The last part she said it in a very calm but menacing voice that promised pain if he didn't behave.

"That's okay! I felt that calling it dating feels a little fast. It's fine if we just go as friends!" She didn't have a problem with it and besides being friends was what mattered. If something were to come later, that was great too.

"Great! Now let's go!" announced Elise, relieved that the situation didn't escalate out of hand so fast. Chris, who had been silent the whole time, walked next to Elise. "Well that went better than I expected!" Elise took her husband's hand and nodded in agreement "Let's hope it keeps going uphill from now on!"

* * *

 

Thankfully the drive to the theater didn't present any problems. Dan behaved himself for the most part while Pinkie tried to have small talk with him, which wasn't difficult for her since she did most of the talking despite Dan answering in only monosyllables and short answers.

After they arrived at the dinner theater they all got their seats and place their orders. The date was going smoothly although a bit lacking in conversation from Dan to Pinkie, and Elise thought that she could finally relax and that nothing bad would happen. How wrong she was.

In the middle of the play, which was Romeo and Juliet, began complaining about everything: the lights, the scenery, the scene transitions, but mostly the actors' acting ability to emote and say their lines correctly. He complained so much that every other patron in the theater couldn't stand him anymore.

"Excuse me, you are disturbing the other patrons!" a waiter finally confronted him. But when Dan turned around to tell him off, He accidently pushed the waiter and made him spill hot soup into his lap.

" Ahh! You scolded me, you jack…!"

"Dan! Let me help you!" Pinkie quickly grabbed all the napkins in their table and tried to dry his pants. But Dan quickly refused. "Do not touch me!" he yelled loud enough that the actors on stage stopped and confronted him too.

"Who's the one who keep interrupting us?!"

Suddenly too employees appeared to take Dan out of the theater. "Alright sir, it is time for you to make haste" One employee said while him and his fellow employee took him by the arms and dragged him out. "You don't tell me what to make! Unhand me, you beasts!"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted Dan to behave. I'm sorry Pinkie" Elise apologized embarrassed for Dan's behavior. "Don't worry Eli it wasn't your fault," she assured her friend and then stood up. "I better go out too and keep Dan some company!"

"You don't have to do that Pinkie!" Elise tried to stop her, but Pinkie shook her head from side to side. "I have to, he's my date after all!" she reassured her with a big smile, "You stay here and enjoy the rest of the play" And with that she too left the theater.

Outside, Pinkie found Dan walking away from a police officer complaining about injustice and how he was a hobo.

"Dan...Are you alright?" The second the question left her mouth she regretted it. She remembered how he hated when people asked questions with obvious answers. And she was right because her question was the trigger for a mini-rant.

"Alright? Alright?! How could you think I'll be alright?! The food was horrible, I was thrown out of this cheap theater for having taste and an opinion by minimum waged employees, and I just received a ticket for loitering like I was a hobo. How could I possibly be alright?!"

He then ended his loud rant by crossing his arms and grumble. "How could they do that to the Bard?"

"Wow! I didn't know you were a fan of classical theater" Pinkie tried to cheer him a little by making him talk about something he liked. "Though I still think it wasn't that bad."

"Shows what you know! I was there the whole time and I saw how you didn't even understand half of the things the 'actors' said" Air quotes around actors. "Besides, you don't know how angry I feel about how bad this play was"

"You're right, I didn't understand most of the play, but I know how it feels when something isn't as good as I wanted it to be" Her sudden confession caught Dan off guard but gained her a small bit of curiosity. "I mean! Did you see what they did with the sequel to Sharknado? It was so bad! And not in the It's-so-bad-it's-good kind of way!"

"Wait! Did you say Sharknado?! The movie about the tornado that picks up sharks from the ocean and have them flying around eating people? That Sharknado?!" Dan asked with full on curiosity, letting his B-movie-lover side of him show.

"Of course! I love a good dumb gory movie once in awhile! Have you seen 'Cupcake Killer'? It's one of my favorites! Especially the Director's Cut with 30 extra minutes, that the theaters refused to show," she said, showing her love for movies too. Dan was impressed, that was a very rare copy with very limited quantities.

"You have the special edition?! You need to lend me that one!" He asked very excited. He needed to see that movie; his horror movie fan pride demanded it.

"If you want we can go back to my house and watch it together! The night's still young and horror movies are better watched on nights like this" Pinkie said trying to make her voice sound as spooky as she could, which wasn't very scary at all.

"Lead the way my fellow horror movie fan!" he pointed out to the sky and dragged her by the hand, despite him saying she would lead the way. She didn't mind at all because she was enjoying the feeling of their hands holding each other.

Twenty minutes later, Romeo and Juliet ended and Chris and Elise finally went outside.

"Hey! They aren't here!" exclaimed Chris in surprise. "Where do you think they went, Elise?"

"I got no idea."


	4. Flashbacks about Baseball and the Army of Salvatia.

After their first 'date', Dan soon came to the understanding that Pinkie was going to be a constant part of his life from now on, her being friends with Elise and all. During the small marathon of horror movies they had, where they had more or less bonded, he found some common ground with her as Dan accepted the fact that she wasn't a crazy stalker who was going to kill him in some horrific manner. No one who was a fellow fan of Horror movies could possibly be a killer. Surely.

Now that Dan considered Pinkie as her 'maybe-possibly-undecided-not-so-sure-if-to-call-i t-that' more than a mere acquaintance, this would mean that they would see each other more often. At least that's what Pinkie hoped; unfortunately for her, the universe has other plans for her; namely work, and more specifically than work, baseball.

It was the beginning of the season and everybody was going crazy about it. Almost everyday, Pinkie was hired to organize parties to watch the game, parties to celebrate the victory of a team, a party to cheer up the fans of the losing team, etc, etc, etc.

The celebration of baseball continued, despite the Commissioner of Baseball being kidnapped by two suspected professional kidnappers, whose sketch strangely enough looked like Dan and Chris. It couldn't possibly be them though, for neither of them responded to the name "Monkey Face"

Before everyone could panick about the possibility of the whole season being canceled, the Commissioner of Baseball was found in the middle of the desert. When the police had asked him about the kidnappers, he ordered everyone to drop the manhunt. He told the police he was going to drop the charges and planned to do something about not preempting the show: "The Adventures of Population Control Johnny!" for the baseball games was what came next.

All of this happened a few days after Pinkie offered to drive Elise to the airport for some job related weekend long trip.

* * *

 

_"Thanks again for taking me to the airport" Elise thanked, while looking out the window from the passenger seat, "But I'm still saying you shouldn't have bothered..." Though Elise was greatful for Pinkie's kindness, she still felt uncomfortable._

_Elise had told everyone she was going to an 'electronics convention' oversees because of her job but in reality, she was going for a mission to take down a terrorist group which had been acting up recently. It was still unconfirmed what their goal was, but knowing terrorists, it was always bad news._

_Supposedly, she was going to the airport to take a commercial plane ride, but in actuality, she was going to get picked up by her agency to board a supersonic aircraft that would take her to the country where the terrorists were located in a mere hour and a half. If Pinkie saw her getting in a different plane, she would've just definitley ask questions Elise couldn't answer._

_"It's no big deal!" Pinkie smiled brightly, "Besides, with all those parties I had to organize, I barely had any time to see you guys!" It was the beginning of the baseball season and she could feel it was going to be a busy month. She loved her job but she felt it would be all for naught, for not being able to spend time with her friends would've been in vain. "Also, this is my way of saying thank you for all the quick-time vertigo gas you made for me!" Elise smiled at that, having kept her promise to change the duration of the gas from months to a few minutes for her friend. "Now it's one of the most requested pranks for my prank parties, all thanks to you!" She beamed over to her friend, taking her eyes off the road for only a second._

_"You're quite welcome Pinkie!" Elise smiled; somehow Pinkie always knew what to say in order to cheer up anyone. It was as if making people happy was her natural-born talent._

_The drive continued in relative but peacuful silence, take away the soft-rock band music playing on the radio quietly. "Say, Pinkie?" Elise began, cutting into the almost silent air. "Whatever happened to you and Dan after you left the theater? When the play was over, Chris and I tried looking for you but you guys seemed to have vanished..."_

_At the mention of that, Pinkie couldn't help but smile at the memory of the night. "After I left the dinner theater, I found Dan prancing around the parking lot looking very upset," Pinkie explained, her smile never faltering, clueing Elise that something good must have happened. "We talked for a while and then we decided to go to my house" Elise let out a loud gasp of surprised at the implication._

_Pinkie realized what she'd been 'clueing' in to as a blush crept over her face, "N-no! Nothing like that happened!" Pinkie quickly clarified, her voice almost becoming a shout. "We just talked, watch scary movies and ate popcorn! We didn't even go to bed-Ah! No, wait! I didn't mean it like that, I meant…!" Pinkie's face contorted from embarrasment to nervous and back and she groaned in frustration._

_Before Pinkie had the chance to make her cheeks glow redder with every failed explanation, Elise laughed, making her friend's tension go away. "I got what you meant. No need to be so embarrassed." She giggled._

_When she saw Pinkie relaxed and regain her cool, she made one final jab, "But did you at least kiss him?"_

_"ELISE!"_

_The drive continued for 20 more minutes, and Elise spent every one of them teasing Pinkie, trying to get more details._

* * *

 

After Elise came back, the whole fiasco with the Commissioner of Baseball was delt with and sorted out. All baseball games were moved into a different time slot which inevitably caused scheduling problems that prompted a decrease of baseball-related festivities. Despite this, however, it didn't decreased Pinkie's workload; she still had to attend a small wedding reception, a homage to a retired newspaper reporter and tons of children's birthday parties. The other time that month she saw Chris and Elise was when she helped them pack for some vacation they had planned for months.

In the meantime, they catched up with one and other, Pinkie telling her all about the parties she attended and set up along with all the people she met that wanted to hire her. Elise swiftly told her friend about the convention and how really uninteresting and completely boring it was and that Pinkie should never bring it up in conversation again.

Fun times conversing with friends, it was.

As for Dan...

Pinkie had seen him whenever she had to drive to the police station in the middle of the night to pay the fine for both Chris and Dan. They would've called Elise but that fell through, seeing as though Chris disconnected the phone and Elise turned off her own phone to stop Dan from calling her; with no one else to call they asked Pinkie for help.

* * *

 

_"So let me get this straight," Pinkie began, driving her car to Chris' house to drop him off, "You two were charged for burglary, attempted grand theft auto, resisting arrest, and one charge for public indecency," She counted all the charges they both now had in their criminal records on her fingers._

_"That last one was only me" Chris said, clearly embarrassed, "A Rottweiler bit a hole in my night shirt," He had spent his stay in jail covering his bum and not for the same reason others would do the same. "Besides, the resisting arrest charge was for Dan," Chris pointed over to his friend, feeling a need for clarification._

_"You make ONE Grab at one cop's gun and all of the sudden, it's a big deal!" Dan complained next to her, arms crossed while grumbling something incoherent._

_He was sitting as 'copilot' while Chris had to sit at the back with a bunch of assorted stuff, "Pinkie? If you don't mind me asking, why do you have all this stuff stored in here?" asked Chris trying not to move too much, afraid it might collasp on him. He was surrounded by boxes of varying sizes and shapes, tattered bags, and one guitar._

_"Because I have a birthdays to attend to, I'm going to make balloon animals, do magic tricks, juggle while riding a unicycle, paint faces, and sing songs!" She explained without missing a beat._

_"Wow! All of that?" exclaimed Chris, surprised at first then turning remorseful, "You have such a busy and tiresome day ahead of you and we dragged you in the middle of the night for this, I'm so sorry!"_

_"No need to apologize, silly! You needed help and I helped; as simple as that! I'll never let my friends down if I can help it!" Pinkie explained, a confident look in her eyes. It was, without a doubt, that she would always be there for anyone that needed her._

_"Thanks, Pinkie!" Chris said, visibly relieved. He disliked the idea of being a bother to others, although that tended to make him look like a pushover, "Though you got me curious. I'd like to see you perform, I'm sure the kids would love you!"_

_"Maybe when you and Elise have a kid, I can perform on its parties!" Pinkie giggled, excited by her own idea. Unknowingly, her comment made Chris shut his mouth and remained silent the rest of the drive home, to which Dan was greatful for. The idea of having a baby was a very uncomfortable and daunting for him. Chris shrivered at the thought but quickly recovered with a fake smile on his face._

_After waving 'goodbye' to Chris, seeing him off, Pinkie turned the car around and began driving towards Dan's apartment, "Dan? Are you okay? You been silent the whole drive here." Pinkie looked over to him worriedly; Dan was many things but silent wasn't one of them, given the fact that Pinkie didn't know he'd have to be when sneaking up on someone_

_Dan grumbled unintelligibly for a whole minute with his arms crossed, clearly expressing his bad mood to Pinkie. Surprising enough though, Pinkie completely understood his strange mumbles._

_"Now, Dan, you can't try to rob the same place twice," Pinkie stated matter-of-factly "...or at least in less than 6 hours..." her expression grew flat saying that. It was more or less common sense but Dan was very dedicated, let's call it obsessed, with his schemes. "Why don't you quit this fight for a few hours?" she suggested, after a brief moment of silence._

_"Quit!? I never quit! Or at least with REAL Important things! Like getting my revenge against the Salvation Armed Forces!" Dan barked in anger, threatening to go off in a tangent. How could she even possibly suggest him to quit!?_

_"I didn't mean 'quit-quit' more like tactical retrea- hey, wait a second!" she threw her foot to break, stopping both herself and the car with rapid succesion. She then turned to Dan with a very serious face, "Salvatia aint a country I ever heard of, do they speak English over there?"_

_"What?" Dan asked confused; Pinkie's question came right out of left field and seemed to have no real point._

_"English, you silly! Do they speak it?" She rolled her eyes but kept her serious tone, making Dan a tad intimidated._

_"Yeah, I suppose so..." Dan answered with the first thing that came to his mind, he didn't have any clue what came up in Pinkie's strange mind._

_"Describe what the leader looks like!" She demanded._

_"What?" Dan, again, asking incredulously._

_"SAY WHAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERBUCKER! SAY WHAT ONE MORE GOSHDARN TIME!" Pinkie shouted._

_Dan sat on this seat, too shocked to move or even replied with a coherent answer. It took his brain a couple of minutes to process what just transpired. Pinkie, at seeing Dan's face couldn't hold her laughter anymore._

_"Did…did you just make a Pulp Fiction reference?" he asked after whole minutes of Pinkie's laughter._

_"Of course! I know I can't sound like Samuel if my life depended on it, but I don't think I sounded half bad," She then turned her head straight to the road and drove forward again, a bright smile on her face. Thank God there weren't any other cars on the street, otherwise they would've been angry at her stopping in the middle of the street._

_"No, no, the delivery was fine. It just…took me by surprise, that's all..." Dan confessed, somewhat impressed by Pinkie's ability to project so much emotion onto those lines and for the fact she liked that movie too._

_Dan smirked, breaking the silence that overlayed them, "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men," On his right, Pinkie smirked too and continued the quote with Dan in perfect unison, "Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness..."_

_The rest of the drive to Dan's home was filled with quotes, commentaries, and lots of laughs and after Pinkie dropped him off, Dan was in a good mood. So much so that he decided to spare the Salvation Armed Forces…for a few more hours. He took Pinkie's suggestion to attack after sunrise with another plan._

* * *

 

To say the least, it was a very busy month, bringing us to the present time.

It was the beginning of Spring Break and pretty much everyone, Pinkie included, decided to spend a relaxing day at the beach. But instead of relaxing, Pinkie planned on having tons of fun like building a sand castles, playing volleyball, and run around back and forward trying to not get her feet wet by the waves.

After packing everything she was going to need, Pinkie picked up her very big, very heavy bag, got on her bicycle, and rode all the way to the beach.

Today was going to be fun indeed.


	5. Fun at the Beach

The beach, a place for relaxation and fun; wherever you looked, you'd see people, young and old, enjoying the beach in one way or another. No one else enjoyed the beach more than the lifeguard on duty though, and not because of the warmth of the sun, but because of the babes.

Lots of 'babes' come to the beach in their tight, sexy swimsuits, all respected the feeling of safety he provided.

Yup, being the lifeguard was like being the king of the beach.

The "king's" eyes were currently set on a cute pinkette, with long and fluffy hair, wearing a two piece light blue swimsuit. She was lying over a pink towel, relaxing under shade of a parasol.

Seeing that the beach and swimmers were safe, he stepped down from his lifegaurd tower and with all the swagger he could muster, he strolled towards her, "Hey, babe. I couldn't help but notice that you haven't admired my pecs yet..." he called in a suave manner trying to show off his muscles, failing at not trying to come off too forward. He struck a pose and waited for her response.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" he asked after his muscles were strained from himself posing for about 2 minutes. He crouched down and looked at her face. Under the yellow tinted star-shaped sunglasses the girl was wearing, he could see that see had both eyes closed, most likely sleeping.

Disappointed, the lifeguard waved her off. "Whatever" he grumbled in a bad mood, he wasn't used to people not paying attention to him. He walked away and turned around looking for more attention.

A few minutes after this, Pinkie woke up and drowsily rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands to drive the sleep away.

"Now that was a power nap!" She proclaimed while yawning, stretching her arms over her head, causing her chest to push forward, making several people turn their heads, both amused and concerned expressions varied over their faces. Without taking notice of the stares, Pinkie ignorantly continued stretching, her eyes closed.

Once she finished with her arms, shoulders, and neck, she started to stretch her lower back, spreading her legs trying to touch each of her kneecaps with the brow of her forehead.

Gradually, her exercise started to gather more and more attention and not only from the male population, even women couldn't help but stare at her. Despite all this though, Pinkie still paid no attention.

To finish up her unscheduled exercise routine, she lay on her side and lifted her leg up and down. By this point, she had amassed a crowd of drooling men and some women who looked at her with envy, some with disgust, for showing off like that.

After she was finished stretching, Pinkie stood up, her eyes now blissfully closed and yawning once more, "That felt so good!" Feeling a presence watching her, courtesy of her unnamed sixth sense, she opened her eyes and finally took notice of the crowd, "Hi!" She waved happily and gave a huge smile.

The crowd, caught red-handed, had quickly dispersed. Men accompanied by women were berated for their unsavory stares. Pinkie kept her goofy smile on, unaware of the scene she just caused.

"Now, what else can I do?" she wondered out-loud, a hand on her chin. She had arrived very early at the beach when there weren't many people around and did almost everything from her mental checklist.

First thing she did after setting up her parasol she rented from a small shack and putting her things down was to go into the fresh water and splash around. She even got in a splashing fight with some kids, all in good fun of course. She then helped some other kids build 'the best sandcastle ever', as they put it. It used a hefty amount of sand and was decorated with all kinds of seashells afterwards. After that, she filed for a two on two volleyball match. Pinkie wasn't that good at volleyball but what she lacked in skill, she made up for in enthusiasm. She and her partner ended up losing the game, one point away. Luckily her partner didn't take it to heart and laughed it off with Pinkie. It was fun and they give their best. Pinkie swiftly made friends with her partner, a brunette girl named Sam. After a quick snack and a refreshing drink, she lay down under her parasol, ending up falling asleep.

"Maybe I should pack and call it a day," Pinkie contemplated. It was already afternoon, if the sun position was any indication, she had spent several hours in the beach by now. "Maybe after packing, I can take a walk on shore!" She decided. Yes, a walk sounded like a nice and relaxing way to end a day at the beach.

After packing everything back into her bag, she was heading to pick up the parasol to return it to the rental shack. Then, out of the blue, a strong wind sent the rented parasol flying away, "Hey, wait! Come back!" She called after the inanimate oversized umbrella, dropping her bag into the sand, she quickly gave chase after the runaway shade-maker.

The relaxed people on the beach were taken by surprise seeing a parasol was flying towards them. Luckily for them, most managed to evade it before collision happened. So far, everybody managed to dodge the parasol...

"AAHHH!" Well, almost everybody.

Dan yelled in surprise more than in actual pain, the flying object just barely grazed him. "YOU!" He pointed to his friend, "You set me up!" He yelled in anger as he launched himself into the air, landing on Chris, thinking it was his fault for such an offense. He fell over with the smaller man on top of him, trying to claw his face off and retaliated with punches and scratches.

The whole thing only lasted a few seconds before a third party put a stop at the roughhousing, "You guys, stop!" ordered the third person, taking them both of them by the back of their necks to separate them, "I know places where they'll never find your bodies, so put a stop to this or take it somewhere else!" she whispered in a icy and ominous voice.

"Eli! Chris! Dan!" called out a familiar, bubbly voice all three of them instantly recognized. "Nice to see you guys here!" Pinkie said while running up to them but came to a stop once she saw the position the three of them were. "Uh...are you guys okay?"

Elise swiftly let Dan and her husband go, letting them hit the ground with a thud, and turned to Pinkie all too nicely, "Nothing to worry about! Just the two of them acting like little kids, because Dan overreacted over nothing" she explained with a smile.

"OVERREACTED!?" Dan yelled once he was on his feet again, "I certainly didn't overreact! Also I was assaulted by a flying Parasol and it's the beach's fault!" First, the tourist ruined his car and now it attacked him when he dropped his guard down for a second. The beach was really gonna get it this time!

Pinkie grimaced during Dan's explanation, let's call it a rant, but quickly hid it. She wanted to apologize and say that it wasn't anybody's fault or even the beaches fault, just the wind and bad luck. She didn't want to accidentally say something that would rile him up even more, so she quickly conjured a little plan.

"Don't worry Dan! I'll take care of that umbrella that dared to attack you!" She announced with the most determined look she could make, "Just you wait and see! Elise point me where that blasted thing went!" Elise caught on to Pinkie's little charade and pointed to the direction she last saw the loose parasol go with a grin, "Thanks Elise! I'll be right back!" and Pinkie dashed off towards the direction Elise pointed at.

"Finally! Some initiative; unlike you Chris!" said Dan slightly impressed by Pinkie's actions. If she conserved this new attitude, he could see her as a potential ally for future plans he might have."Now come Chris, we have work to do."

"But..but…Dan! I don't…" Chris stuttered.

"Just go, Chris." Elise deadpanned, "If you don't go with him he will just keep coming back and I don't want to deal with that, not on a beach day. So go!" she ordered to a reluctant Chris.

"But I thought we were going to build a sand castle together"

"And I thought WE were going to have a baby!" She countered with the dreaded 'Baby Card', making Chris run after Dan in a blink of an eye. Though she used that argument to make him uncomfortable, she wasn't joking to, someday, have a baby, just not right now; her work in the agency was too important and demanding, maybe when she retired Chris would be more accepting of the idea of becoming parents. She lay down on the beach floor and reflected over the thought

After Pinkie finally caught up with the elusive parasol, she closed it up and trekked back to her previous spot to retrieve her bag. Once she got all of her stuff in order and sorted, and returned the rented parasol, Pinkie was ready to leave, as she previously decided, stopping in her tracks only to spot Elise lying on her towel near the water.

"Hey, Eli! How's it going?" She called over to her friend as she sat down next to her.

"I'm fine," She said, smiling over to Pinkie, "It's been a really relaxing, until Dan that is," she enunciated his name as if it was a curse that left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth, "And now they're off doing their usual thing," Elise let out a small sigh of hopelessness. She was sure that whatever Dan was planning would later ruin her beach day, so she better enjoy it while it lasted. "How about you Pinkie?" Elise turned to Pinkie suddenly, "Did you just arrived or have you been here for a while?"

"I was actually about to leave when the wind blew away the parasol I rented and it ended up hurting Dan. Please don't tell him it was mine" Pinkie begged; If Dan knew, he would most likely see it as a premeditated attack on him.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Elise answered, comforting her friend with a soothing voice, "How did it go again?" Elise rhetorically asked, shuffling through her mind to find a familiar chant, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a… cupcake…?" She paused for moment until continuing, "In my eye…"

Pinkie giggled and nodded happily, "Yes, you said it just right! Thanks Elise!"

"You're welcome." She smiled, "Oh! By the way, think you can put some sunscreen on my back? I was going to ask Chris but since he's out with Dan, I don't know when he's coming back; Or if he was coming back," with Dan's crazy schemes, they could both end up in prison for all she knew.

"Sure, I don't mind!" Pinkie look around for a second and found the sunscreen bottle near what she assumed was Chris' bag. She took the bottle and notice how light it felt, it probably was an old bottle Chris and Elise already had. "So how much do you want?"

"Enough for me to not get sunburn but not too much for me to have a completely white back." Elise didn't want to turn upside down and accidently smearing her towel in sunscreen.

"Ok!" Pinkie turned the bottle upside down and gave a light pat at the top, waiting for the contents to slowly come down to the cap. When she was confident that enough of the cream was at the base, she opened it up and squeezed the cream on Elise's back, everytime doing so, the bottle let out a loud splurting sound.

After pouring enough sunscreen, Pinkie began spreading it all over Elise's back, noticing something off about her friend, "Wow, Elise! You have a very tense back! That is not healthy at all; you should take it easy at your job!"

"I know, I know. That's why I'm having this beach day!" If only Pinkie knew that Elise really couldn't take it easy. Her job involved espionage, hand-to-hand combat, avoiding gunfire and protecting the world from all kinds of international threats. Not easy taking it easy...

"If you want, I could give you a massage. I'm not very good but I learned some tricks from my friend Fluttershy!" Pinkie offered with a smile, memories rushing to her, as she briefly reminisced all the good times she spent with her friends before moving to California.

Pinkie remembered her friends, deeply saddened when she told them she had to leave, they'd all asked her why she was leaving but she didn't have a concrete reason. All she did say was that her sixth sense told her to leave and to come here. Her friends were puzzled by such an explanation and thought it was reckless and too broad of a reason to go but her sixth sense never failed her; it was always right and they all knew it.

Seeing her sixth sense to be true and inevitable, all her friends gathered and threw her a farewell party. There were many tears shed, but the party never turned out sad. Hugs and gifts were given and promises to keep contact were made, Pinkie still treasured their parting gifts and called them every chance she got.

"Pinkie? Pinkie! Are you alright?"

Pinkie heard faintly, seeing her friend Elise calling out for her friend, snapping her fingers in front of her face. When Pinkie finally responded to her friend's actions, Elise let out a sigh of relief.

"You zoned out for a minute there!" She remarked.

Pinkie's face drooped, "Sorry, I was just lost in memory lane, that's all" she apologized, her cheerful mood deflated, only for a moment, "So, what did you said?" She instantly perked back up.

"I said yes to your massage offer; anything to relax and help my back!" Elise repeated, noticing Pinkie's eyes had a small look of homesickness.

They'd talked about her old home and her friends before, Elise understanding more and more that Pinkie missed them dearly. To be honest, Elise hadn't put much thought into her friendship with Pinkie, thinking nothing more of it than a casual visit and talk every now and then, hearing this though, how important friendship was to the pinkette, she decided it would be the best to become an even better friend for her.

One of the ways she would keep this promise was to accept Pinkie's help whenever she offered it. For someone else it would've been simple to let others help them but for Elise, who had grown up trying to be the best at everything in order to please her parents, found it difficult to accept anyone's help, unless it was to ensure her cover as a average woman with an average job and not a super agent.

It was difficult for Elise, at first, genuinely wanting to be Pinkie's friend but the way she was raised and the stress of her job made it difficult to make friends and trust them with their help. Yet, Pinkie's cheerful and warm personality helped with the whole making-friends process.

"Of course! Just lay down again and I'll bust out the magic fingers!" Pinkie said more determined than before. Though she may miss her friends, she was grateful to have good friends here too, especially one like Elise.

* * *

 

Ten minutes after the massage has passed and Chris came back looking apprehensive, a default expression that grazed his face whenever he came back from being dragged away by Dan against his will.

"Hey Chris, are you already finished with Dan?" Elise asked, although by the look on his face the answer was rather obvious.

"No, not yet. Mh...Elise…um, Dan wants me to drive him to someplace; I-I tried to tell him no, but you know how persistent he is and…" Chris shot out excuse after excuse to avoid upsetting his wife, growing more and more nervous every time he made a pause to talk."…and…and…and…" He stuttered.

Before Chris overheated his mind, Pinkie intervened, offering a solution, "Hey, how about I borrow your keys and drive Dan around? Then you can spend the rest of the day with Elise!" She didn't wait much for a response, only a second later, she found his keys on her hands.

"Thank you! I don't know how to repay you for this!" beamed Chris, grateful for Pinkie's offer, "whatever you need, I'll try to repay you"

"How about you watch over my bicycle parked near here, while I hang around with Dan? Does that sound fair?" Pinkie didn't mind hanging around Dan, in fact she would've offered to drive him around using her car, but unfortunately she came all the way to the beach on her bike.

"Yes, off course I'll watch over it," Chris promised using the Boy Scout hand sign. "Thanks for the offer Pinkie!"

"No problem, glad I could help!" Pinkie picked up her bag from the sand and turned towards the sound of Dan's yell for Chris to hurry up. "See you later, guys!" she waved farewell to her friends and walked into a changing tend before meeting up with Dan.

"What is taking him so long? I mean it was just grab your keys and pants and come back! Not that hard to do!" Dan complained, let's call it whining, loudly next to Chris' car in the parking lot near the coast. "Grrr…How much longer is he going to take!?"

"HEY DAN! HOW ARE YOU?" Pinkie yelled loudly, coming out of nowhere and surprising Dan thoroughly. She was out of her usual attire and was wearing a white shirt and pink trunks over her swimsuit and wore flip-floppers instead of shoes.

"GAAAH!" Dan shouted in surprise, soon becoming anger, "Don't you ever surprise me like that ever again, woman!" he rudely pointed his index fingers at Pinkie's smiling face who didn't seem to mind the rude gesture, "What are you doing here anyways and where is Chris?"

"Chris decided to stay back with Elise!" she informed him offhandedly.

"WHAT!? THAT LAZY-!" Dan started.

"But don't worry! I'm here to take his place, just this time! So where are headed to?" Pinkie swiftly interrupted him as to prevent another one of his lengthy rants.

Dan crossed his arms in annoyance and put on his patented angry face, "But I wanted Chris to take me!" If one were to paid a slight attention to the way he said this, you could almost hear a slight whine in his complaint.

"Don't worry Dan! I can be just like Chris if you want to!" she tried to console him and appeal to his child-like side, "I think that's illegal. Dan, I want to go home. Can we stop for a burger please?" she imitated Chris the best she could, even dropping her voice an octave, "Also he let me borrow the keys for his car!"

Dan almost gave a phantom of a smile at the Chris imitation but he refuse to show he found it funny, instead focusing on the change of parameters. He needed Chris to drive him to where the key for his master plan was located and probably use him as a distraction and for heavy-lifting; having Pinkie instead of Chris changed not the operation itself but the amount of stuff he had to do himself. In the end, he reluctantly agreed to let her drive him. It sure was better than walking.

"Come on! Let's go!" he said after a whole minute of silence in thought, "But you are on probation! I still don't know how useful you are for the mission yet."

"Woohoo! Adventure!" Pinkie cheered, opening the car and getting inside to seat as the driver. "I'm so excited! Elise and Chris have told me about other adventures you have been! And now I can come too!"

Dan, who sat as the copilot, couldn't help but groan at her excited shouts. He was fine and glad that someone was just as into the plan as him for once, but did she have to be so loud about it?

"Just drive!"

"Ok! Capt'n!"


	6. Not Safe From the Water or Cast Away and Lost on The Beach of The Flies. (Insert Gilligan Island joke here!)

"So…? What exactly are we doing at the aquarium in City of Industry?" inquired Pinkie once they parked Chris' car and were by the entrance of said aquarium.

"Easy! We're going to take a shark and let it loose on the beach!" Dan replied with an evil look on his eyes and a disturbing grin. He couldn't help himself but to rub his hands in classic villainous fashion.

"So…it's like we're returning it to the ocean, right?" she asked mostly to herself trying to rationalize and see in a positive light their soon to be criminal actions. "We are freeing the poor shark so it can be back home with its friends and family! Just like my friend Fluttershy and her eco-friends online!"

"Yes, yes, like those tree-hugging…wait…Fluttershy? What kind of name is that?" Was she raised by hippies or something? He hoped it was a she, because if it was a guy named Fluttershy, Dan wouldn't know if to fell sorry for him or laugh at his face. Probably laugh.

"Of course not! That's a cute nickname I gave her when we first met. Poor girl was such a shy girl, always quiet and her only friends were the animals that lived around town. That's why I decided to become friends with her, so she wouldn't be all alone anymore. Then we met the rest of our friends and became a very close with one and other."

"Yeah, yeah, very interesting; now on the mission at hand!" Dan interrupted her before she went on a tangent, he needed her to be focused on the mission and not lost in memory lane.

"This is what we're going to do." Dan said in a very serious tone "I'll make a distraction and you sneak into the white shark tank, shoot it with a tranquilizer, take him out of the tank, drag it all the way here and tie it to the roof of the car. Easy right?" it was a plan so simple and so genius at the same time. He even let Pinkie do the easy part.

"Here! Take this!" Dan handed Pinkie the key instrument for his plan, a crossbow tranquilizer gun. "You only have 3 shots so don't mess it up!"

"I won't disappoint, Capt'n!" She brought her hand with the tranquilizer gun and make the classic navy salute.

"Yes, now let's go!"

* * *

 

"Well, that went better than expected!" said Dan who was seated as the copilot next to Pinkie. They were driving Chris' car back to the beach with an enormous 17 ft long great white shark with a weight around 4,200 lb. ; how did Pinkie managed to carry and tie a beast of such size without help was anyone's guess. "You'll think they have better security."

"Weeee! Activism sure is fun! I never thought I'd ever swim with a shark before!" Pinkie said all too excitedly and without any scratches on her. The only indication that she was on the tank besides the shark on the car's roof was her wet hair that was already drying.

"Turn to the left next stop," Dan pointed his finger to the window, "we need to go to the pier!" he said but didn't explain any further than that.

After Pinkie drove the car over the pier, which surely wasn't illegal, was it? They were ready to unload the shark from the car into the boat.

"Wow Dan! I never knew you had a boat before!" Pinkie chimed in amazement; every time she hung around him she discovered new and incredible things about him, like his love for animals, and his various resources like boats and crossbows.

"Yeah, me neither" he just muttered to himself, thankfully Pinkie didn't hear him. Better for her not to know that they were 'borrowing' the boat without permission.

Had the shark been conscious, it would've proven difficult to put him and tied him on the tiny boat Dan was 'borrowing', luckily Pinkie didn't missed any of the tranquilizer darts; so the shark slept like a baby; a 4,200 lb killer baby.

By the time the shark woke up, the three of them were already far away from the shore and positioning themselves to drop off the shark so he would swim towards the beach and not further to the ocean. The shark seeing two meaty bags of delicious 'food' tried to chomp at them.

"Aww it's so adorable" Surprisingly said Dan and not Pinkie. Who knew that Dan found nature's perfect killing machines adorable? "Do you think we should name him Chompy? Or he looks more like a Greg?"

When the Shark began trashing more and more and chomp harder and harder, it looked like the name was obvious.

"I think Chompy fits him just fine!" agreed Pinkie, who didn't minded the shark trying to chomp off their legs. "It's a shame we have to return him to the wild. He could be the perfect playing partner for Gummy!"

"Yes…Gummy" Dan muttered and rolled his eyes at the mention of Pinkie's pet alligator.

Dan was 'formally introduced' to Gummy the night he spent at Pinkie's house to watch a horror movie marathon. They were watching a vampire movie, were the vampires were true vampires and didn't sparkle on the day or have weird relationships with underage girls, no these vampires were horrible bloodsuckers that kept the body count rolling and rolling.

After a gallon of soda, Pinkie excused herself and went to the bathroom leaving Dan all alone in the Dark. Others would've feel scared but hot him, he was desensitized a long time ago. But after a few minutes, he felt like something or someone was watching him. At the time he thought it was Pinkie trying to scare him, but he was wrong. The stare felt unnatural, inhuman, not even he could project a gaze like that.

Then it happen, the thing that had been stalking in the dark attacked. It clamped its powerful maw on his unsuspecting hand near the popcorn bowl. He trashed around trying to get his had free from the creature, but it was for naught, the creature wouldn't relent from his prey.

Moments later Pinkie came and turned on the lights and revealed the true identity of the creature, a small green alligator with no teeth. He was Gummy and he was Pinkie's pet. Pinkie profusely apologized to him and tried to make it up to him with some delicious nachos. As for Gummy he was put in a small but colorful pen as punishment for being 'naughty'.

Dan would've left after that but the promise of free nachos was too good to pass on. So the marathon continued but Dan could still feel Gummy's unnatural gaze on him all night long. With those unblinking purple eyes. Looking not at him but thru him, looking directly to his soul, judging him. Dan still shuddered at the thought.

After shaking his head left and right to get rid of the thoughts, Dan noticed they were finally in the perfect spot.

"Stop, right here!" He commanded at once. "Now Pinkie, drop the anchor!" Once the anchor was completely submerged, Dan turned towards Chompy. "Chompy! You are a noble and heroic creature, which inspired countless B-style movies I enjoy." He then loosened the ropes that tied Chompy to the boat. "Now go! Be free to terrorize the beach and all those beach people." After Chompy submerged in the water and began swimming towards the beach and waved him goodbye. "Go! And eat the children!"

"Dan! That's not nice!" Pinkie nagged loudly.

"Ok fine! Eat the elderly! They already lived a long life!" he rectified to the shark in an annoyed manner.

"That's better!...I think?" said Pinkie unsure of what she should feel at the moment; if happy for Chompy to be back at his habitat or fearful for the people at the beach.

After Chompy's dorsal fin was out of sight, Dan quickly opened a box of supplies and took out two pairs of binoculars, one pair for him to use and watch the massacre and the other pair he tossed to Pinkie who swiftly caught it.

After a few minutes of trying and failing to catch the location of Chompy, Dan turned towards Pinkie. "Hey, did you see anything?"

"Yes, I 'sea' something!" Pinkie giggled at her own bad pun that made Dan groan. "I see Elise and Chris sucking face at the beach! Wow, you go girl!" she cheered for Elise.

"What?! EWW! I don't want to hear that!" But it was too late; the mental image was already on this head. "Oh sick! I meant about Chompy! I don't see him anywhere near the beach!" Yes, yes, better think about sharks and blood. That would make the gross images go away.

"Well I don't see him anywhere!" she informed to a disappointed Dan, "I'm sure he is looking for his family now! We probably won't see him again."

As soon as she said those words, a familiar dorsal fin resurfaced from the water and was headed towards them. Then he grazed the boat but that make the small boat rock back and forward and caused Dan and Pinkie to lose their balance.

"Dan, we're going to need a bigger boat." Pinkie commented while trying to regain her footing.

"Seriously?!" Dan was baffled. "Right now?!" he couldn't believe she would say something like that in a moment like this.

"Well, it seemed like the perfect opportunity! I mean, how many times could we possible be in this exact same situation in the future?" Pinkie explained herself, although she felt a little down because it didn't have the effect she hoped for. "It was now or never!"

Suddenly the boat shook once again, but this time it was being dragged. It seemed that Chompy was pulling the anchor dragging the small boat with him.

In his frightened state, Dan instinctively grabbed the closest thing to him which at the time was Pinkie who hugged him back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The whole thing lasted a full three minutes, but for the frightened duo, it seemed like hours. Unfortunately for them, the whole ride lasted until the small boat was torn by half. Now they were rapidly submerging in the cold water.

"Help! Help!" cried out Dan who was trashing violently and in panic. He had never learned to swim and now it was costing him his life.

"Dan! I got you!" Pinkie reassured him and took him by the back of his shirt and to keep him afloat. Looking around, Pinkie found a large enough piece from their destroyed boat. She swam towards it and lifted Dan upon it. Dan, now in the relative safe piece of wood, slowly regained his cool.

"At…least…we died for a good cause!" groaned Dan who look disappointed for not been able to get revenge at the beach before dying. Rising his angry fist to the skies he yelled. "Here I come, grandma! YOU JERK!"

Pinkie seeing the depressed state Dan was currently in, decided to lift his spirits before the end. " Dan, hey Dan!"

"What is it?" Dan looked at Pinkie wondering what she wanted now. Then she took one of his hands with her own and looked at him in the eye. The look on her eyes made him feel things he couldn't describe. He was enthralled by those big blue eyes of her. "Pinkie…?"

"I'll never let go, Jack. I promise!"

It took him a whole minute of silence to understand what she just said to him, and when he realized what she just did, he could stop himself from facepalming with his free hand.

"Seriously?!"

"I know, I know!" she said with a silly grin and released his hand. "The roles are inverted, but look at us! One is on a floating piece of debris while the other is swimming in the cold water. How could you not think of …"

"Please, Pinkie! Stop!" He didn't want to spend the last seconds of his life talking about one of his least favorite James Cameron movies.

Then a powerful wave rose behind them and came down on them with all its might.

* * *

 

What seemed like an eternity later, Pinkie found herself face down on the wet surface of a shore. After coughing out some salty water, she looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she wondered out-loud and took in the unfamiliar place she found herself in. "It looks like a deserted island" she pointed out to herself when she didn't hear the sound of people or the city nearby. "What do you think, D…" she stopped herself mid sentence.

"Dan!" she shouted hopping he could hear her. With little trouble Pinkie got back to her feet and tried to call out for Dan again. "Daaan!" She started walking the shore yelling 'Dan!' and looking around for any sign of him.

Suddenly she saw a black mass on the distance lying on the sandy floor been splashed by the waves. "Dan!" she was positive that was Dan with his black shirt. She quickly ran to his side and turned him upside up.

"Dan! Dan! Answer me!" She tried to wake him up by shaking his arm, but he didn't responded. In fact, It looked like he wasn't breathing!

Pinkie's mind began to panic fearing the worst, but before she gave into despair, she remembered something about her friend Fluttershy.

Fluttershy has always been a little worrywart and she pleaded her friends to attend First Aid classes and specially learn CPR before she accepted to accompany them to the beach for the summer many years ago. Off course everyone accepted, because they all wanted Fluttershy to join them, and those classes brought her peace of mind.

Now it was time for Pinkie Pie to put those lessons to practice.

Pinkie put one hand over the other and place them at the center of Dan's chest, then she pushed hard and fast counting out-loud every push. "One…two…three…four…five…" She continued until she reached 30 pushes. After that she tilted Dan's head to lift of his chin to position it for the next step. Pinkie pinched Dan's nose and opened his mouth while she drew a deep breath. Once she drew all the air she could, she placed her mouth around Dan's and gave all her breath. She then drew air and breathed on his mouth again and began with another 30 pushes on his chest.

"Please Dan! Open your eyes! Please breathe!" she said more for herself than to Dan, when she reached 30 pushes, she breathed on his mouth two more times. Still with no reaction so she began pushing his chest again.

"Please Dan! I'm telling you. Open your eyes!" she said more and more worried. "I'm telling you. Wake up!" This time she ordered with anger in her voice. "Don't you dare die on me! If you die I'll never forgive you!" She breathed on him two more times and stated pushing again.

"WAKE UP!" yelled at him as loud as she could, but she didn't get any reaction. Soon after all the anger on her voice disappeared and give step to her sobbing.

"Please…Please…D..Dan" she sobbed and couldn't contain her tears anymore. "No..no..no. It can't be happening!" But she couldn't bring herself to stop, she kept pushing and pushing with all her might despite the tiredness of her arms. "No…Dan!" She drew a final breath and put her mouth around Dan's.

Once her breath left her, she didn't move her mouth away. She kept their mouths connected while tears flowed down her eyes falling on Dan's face.

She hoped for a miracle but in never came.

Dan was dead.

**The End.**

°

°

°

°

°

°

_(Nah! I was just screwing with you guys! I'll never do that! ...But I have the power to do it if i wanted to...which I don't)_

 

Suddenly, Dan opened his eyes only to find Pinkie over him with her mouth over his. In that moment he began jerking out and pushed her away only to cough a lot of water out of his body.

Slowly but steady he began regaining his breath. "What…the…heck…is…going…on?" after looking around his surroundings, he found himself in the last place he wanted to be; in a beach. "Where am…" but before he could finish his question he found himself tackled by Pinkie.

"DANNY!" She cried out in pure joy "You're alive! I was so worried about you!" She proceeded to hug him as hard as she could, which threaten to kill him by suffocation instead of drowning.

"Get…off…me…woman!" He finally pushed away for a second time after he regained his senses. "Do not do that again!" He warned her. He disliked been touched in such affectionate way without his consent. "Also, never, NEVER, call me Danny ever again! No one calls me like that!"

Pinkie who by now was crying tears of sheer happiness, only nodded in understanding.

"Geez! What's up with you? What are you crying about?" He asked not because he was worried but because he didn't want to deal with more of her crying.

"Nothing at all!" Pinkie turned her head from one side to the other, "I'm just happy to see you're fine, that's all!" she said controlling her own feelings and wipping away her tears.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of explanations about what happened and hoe they ended up on a deserted island that basically could be considered as a giant beach, which concerned Dan, but he put his revenge aside for a more pressing matters, like food.

Looking around near the shore, Pinkie found some bushes with brownish berries growing on them. She picked one up and inspected it carefully. She knew about berries, because she constantly used them on her muffins, but she wasn't really an expert on all of them, especially ones grown in the wild.

So she decided to leave it up to her 'sixth sense'. She would put the berry on her mouth and if her sense reacted with danger, then it would be poisonous; if it didn't then she would just eat it. As she was about to put the berry on her mouth, Dan came right beside her and slapped the berry out of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?! That could be poisonous!" He said angry at her reckless behavior.

"Thanks Dan…you saved my life" she said to him while holding her slapped hand. It stung a little but Pinkie wasn't mad at Dan. He was skeptical when she told him about her 'sixth sense' and how it worked; so when he saw her putting a potentially dangerous thing on her mouth so casually, he naturally worried for her health. And she appreciated that.

Then Pinkie felt it, a signal that something was going to fall from the sky. "Look out!" Instinctively she pushed aside Dan out of harm's way and took a step backwards herself. As she pushed Dan away, a big coconut that would've cracked his skull opened fell exactly where Dan was standing a second ago.

As for Pinkie Pie, the step backwards she took resulted in a different story. The moment she was to put her feet back onto the soil, her sense activated again, warning her of danger, but it was too late for her to stop and ended up tripping. She stumbled backwards for a few paces until she felt her feet sunk into something.

Quicksand. Pinkie fell into quicksand.

"Dan! DAN! HELP ME! She cried out for help. She tried not to move but the quicksand sucked her down slowly to her probable death. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Dan, help me!"

Dan quickly stood up from Pinkie's push and looked at her slowly sinking. "Don't move! or you'll sink faster! I'll try something, just don't move!" He took a quick look around and found something that it might help, a strong but flexible branch. With it he could help save Pinkie.

"Hurry up Dan!" she kept crying on scared, not only once did she stop and notice something peculiar about her senses.

"Dan! Dan! DAN!" She cried out until she felt her feet touch something, it felt like solid ground. "Uh?" Then she noticed she wasn't sinking anymore and that she just sunk only up to her knees.

Tentatively she tried to move her legs and found out that she could still move but with some difficulty. Pinkie then looked up to Dan who was standing there with his arms crossed, with an annoyed expression on his face."…Sorry…" Blushing mad in embarrassment, Pinkie walked out of the quicksand. When she walked past Dan, he just kept staring at her not saying anything; he didn't have to, the expression on his face said everything.

After a short trip to the shore to wash off the remaining quicksand that stuck to her legs, Pinkie returned to Dan and found him sharpening a long stick with a rock.

"Now after that pointless distraction," Dan remarked without even looking at Pinkie, and she was thankful because she blushed once more in embarrassment. "But now that you are here, we can proceed with my plan" He turned his head and gave her a piercing look "Pinkie, take off your clothes!"

"W-w-what?" Pinkie stuttered and blushed even more, if that was even possible. "D-Dan! W-w-why?" she kept stuttering and imagining all sorts of things that aren't appropriate for a T-rated story. But she supposed it was inevitable; man and woman all alone in a deserted island, with all sorts of emotions flowing thru their veins. It all sounded like a trashy romance novel her friend Rarity would read.

"Isn't it obvious, woman? We are hunting!" announced Dan tall and proudly, like he was honoring the ancient ways of his cave-dwelling ancestors.

"Wha…?" the moment Dan announced his goal, Pinkie snapped out of her 'not-family-friendly' mental scenarios and looked at Dan confused.

"You heard me! Not take off those clothes while I climb a tree!" Pinkie not following Dan's train of thought did what she was told because she didn't have a plan on her own. When Dan was finally atop a high enough branch; Pinkie had already taken off her clothes and was down to her swim suit.

"Dan?" she called out looking up to him on the tree. "I still don't understand why I have to be undressed."

Dan just rolled her eyes at her slowness for understanding the plan. "It's simple!" he began, "the more surface area of meaty flesh you show, the more attractive you are for predators!"

"I guess that makes sense" she replied while stroking her chin as a sign of deep thought. "Unless you're talking about Yautjas! In that case, less clothing provides a tactical advantage against their infrared vision, but only if I'm covered in mud"

Dan's first visible response was to facepalm for the second time that day. This wasn't the place or time to be referencing 80's movies. "Whatever! Just stand still and look more delicious!" he ordered in a very serious tone.

Pinkie Pie not missing any opportunity go past her, she replied: "More delicious? Does that mean you find me delicious, Dan?" She finished her question by posing like a girl from a magazine cover; lifting one arm and putting it behind her head and placing the other one on her hip while slightly bending to showcase her upper figure.

On the branch, Dan slightly blushed and turned his head away. "Shut up and stand still" he commanded once more.

As Pinkie change her stance into a more comfortable one, but still looking like a pose, Dan took the opportunity to evaluate his reaction to what just happened.

Dan, never, ever blushed. The only times his face would turn red would be when extremely angry, if he was sick, or spent ungodly hours under the blazing sun; never because of a woman.

Then it hit him: he just saw Pinkie as a 'woman' and not as the girl that was just Chris' replacement for the time being. Sure he had called her 'woman' a few times now, but it was an expression more than the actual way he had seen her.

Dan quickly smacked his brow a few times to get rid of these distracting thoughts. He had to focus in the mission, on his goal: to survive long enough to be rescued so he could return back home and get his revenge on the beach.

After a few minutes of silence, their wait was rewarded when the bushes began rustling signaling the arrival of a predator. Both Dan and Pinkie were at edge, patiently waiting for the animal to attack. After a few tense seconds of rustling, the predator revealed itself: it was a tropical penguin.

"Awww! Look Dan, it's a penguin!" beamed while crossing her fingers in delight. She had never seen penguins this close! The only ones she seen were on tv or at the zoo.

Dan on the other had was slightly disappointed that he couldn't kill a mighty beast and claim it's corpse in the name of human evolutionary superiority, still food was food in the end. " Don't move! I'm going to kill it!"

"What?!" You can't kill a penguin!" she shouted at Dan, who was preparing to throw his pointy stick at the poor creature. "They are sooo cute!...Also I think they are endangered!"

Annoyed, Dan answered back. "It's us or him, Pinkie! US or him!" he put emphasis on 'us' to make it clear that their survival was dependent on killing for food.

"How do you know it's a He? It could be a She! Or maybe it doesn't want to be labeled with conventional gender terms!" Pinkie retorted back full of conviction.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Dan yelled more in confusion than in anger. "Why do you keep spewing such nonsense!?" He was really getting frustrated with Pinkie's behavior and Dan's empty stomach wasn't helping either. With decisiveness he pulled back his arm and readied his shot.

"Dan! No!"

"Die penguin!" he threw the stick with all his strength and with the added advantage of his elevated position, the stick had enough momentum to skewer anything. A shame Dan's aim wasn't very good and stick ended up a feet away from the penguin.

The penguin exalted over the attack, made a loud and strange cry that forced Pinkie and Dan to cover their ears. Seconds later, a colony of penguins appeared to answer the cry of their brethren. The entire colony stared angrily at Dan, who was the one responsible for the attack, with their blood red eyes.

"RUN!" Dan shouted and hastily made his 'tactical retreat". He jumped down from the branch and made a run from it. Pinkie quickly followed, leaving behind her clothes.

Dan and Pinkie ran all the way back to the shore and managed to lose the penguins that were chasing them, thank evolution that made them unable to run. Dan, who didn't have the best physical condition, was bent placing his arm on his knees and gasping for air. Pinkie on the other hand didn't look winded at all, she stood silent while Dan recuperated.

"So…do you want to write S.O.S on the sand with seashells?" she suggested as their possible course of action.

"It's no use! Nobody is coming for us!" He really was losing the little hope he had left, and his goal for revenge was getting farther and farther away.

"That's not true! Elise and Chris will! Once they notice we're missing, they would do their best to try and find us!" Pinkie replied still with hope. She believed in her friends and they will surely find them in time.

"Bah! Those two are never going to find us! Dan shot down her words with his own pessimism. "Our only hope of survival is to wait for missionaries!" Yes, because waiting for missionaries to come was most likely than their own friends finding them. "In the meantime we need a roof on our heads!"

"I don't know about that Dan, I mean, we could go and look for a cave but that means going back in there with the penguins who want to kill us!" Pinkie said a little dejected that the cute little penguins didn't like them at all. "Also there isn't enough wood lying around to build a full house and a house made of sand is silly, because it wouldn't be resistant at all!" She knew all about sandcastles and how delicate they were, especially if they were hollow inside.

"So that leaves us if my only idea left, we need to create FIRE!" Dan announced a little too loudly, but he couldn't help himself, the little pyromaniac kid inside him was giddy about the idea. " Pinkie! Gather some dry wood for the fire!"

"Ok!"

* * *

45 minutes later, Dan wasn't closer to making a fire more than when he first started.

"FORGET IT!" He yelled frustrated and kicked away the wood that refused to ignite. "No fire, no food…" at the mention of food, his stomach grumbled loudly. He felt like he was eating himself from the inside out. "The only option left is…" in his already declining sanity, he arrived at the ultimate conclusion: "cannibalism."

There was no other way, he was desperate and he needed to eat something! And since he wasn't going to eat himself; by process of elimination, the only candidate for his meal was Pinkie Pie. Even her name sounded delicious, like a tasty and warm pie.

Dan began walking real slow to not make any sound at all, and search for Pinkie who had left him alone to build a fire while she gave her idea of writing a rescue signal with seashells a try.

After a few minutes of stalking, Dan finally found his prey. She was crouched on the sand placing all the seashells she found in a circular pattern. She was writing the 'O' in S.O.S.

Dan made his approach as silent and slowly as he could, he didn't want to alert his prey of his presence. But suddenly Pinkie stood still as if she felt a disturbance in her surroundings. Maintaining his patience, Dan stood completely still and waited for his prey to lower her guard once more.

Pinkie stood still feeling confused. Her sixth sense was going up, trying to warn her about something, but by the life of her she couldn't pin point exactly what is was trying to tell. Something that had to do with her and Dan, but it didn't specified exactly what was it about the two of them. Was it danger? Something scary was going to happen? Were they going to see a rainbow together? She had no clue.

Pinkie decided to put her 'premonition' on the back of her mind for the time being and resumed placing her seashells in order. And that's when Dan pounced at her.

"RRRWAAAH!" Dan roared as he came down on top of her and pushed her into the ground. His prey tried to fight back but he quickly pinned her arm over her head. She might be taller and be in better shape than him but when it came to pure killer instinct, he was superior.

"Dan! What are you doing?" she cried in fright, once he had her pinned to the ground. But she didn't get an answer, only growls. A powerful animal instinct overtook him rendering unable to form coherent words.

Still there was enough clarity on his head to understand what he needed to do next and that was to tenderize his meat. So he removed one of his hands for pinning and used to grab and squeeze the meat.

"Dan! What are you…" Her query was interrupted by his touch which caused her to moan. Dan took that as a signal that he was doing it right and keep squeezing different parts of her body.

"Please…Sto∼…!" She tried to plead but she couldn't stop moaning. Dan's touch made it difficult for her to think clearly.

After some more tenderizing, Dan needed to know if the meat was tender enough so he decided to take a little bite and check the softness of his meal. Dan brought his face down to Pinkie's neck and bit her. For Pinkie, the bite was soft enough not to inflict pain but a very pleasurable feeling and caused her moan some more.

Now that the meat felt tender enough, it was time to fully enjoy it, but before he took the first real bite and tear out the flesh, he lifted his head from the soft neck and gave his meal a good long look.

Pinkie could see in his eyes a very primal hunger that only her body would satisfy. He even was drooling at the sight of her. She knew what she wanted and a small part of her want it too. But she wasn't emotionally ready of something like this. She was still sorting out her own thoughts and feelings for Dan.

Still the look of hunger in his eyes made it clear he wouldn't stop, he wanted her badly, he needed her and she being her, couldn't bring herself to leave behind a friend in need. So she stopped her struggle and l relaxed her body.

Surprised that his prey stop struggling, Dan looked at his meal once more and ended up staring at her big blue eyes. It made him stop and calm his inner beast for moment.

Seeing that both of them were staring at each other eyes, Pinkie shyly whispered to Dan. "Please…be gentle" her words were very quiet but the emotion behind them was very strong. So strong that perplexed Dan and sent him in a blinking frenzy.

Dan, now that he was calmer and saner, slowly processed what Pinkie just whispered. In took him half a minute to realize what he was doing, where he currently was, whom he was standing over, and what Pinkie just implied suggested her words.

His only response was the very basic 'fight or flee' instinct that every human had in themselves. Dan already exhausted his fighting spirit so that only left one thing: fleeing.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Dan as fast as humanly possible stood away from Pinkie and turn around to run directly into the cold waters of the sea. Leaving behind a confused Pinkie who just looked at him as if he just went insane.

"What happened?"


	7. All Aboard the Ship!

After Dan finished having his major freak-out, he sat unmoving on the sandy floors of the beach, with an unreadable expression on his face. You couldn't really tell if he was repulsed, horrified, flustered, disgraced or a strange mix of them all.

Pinkie, having seen the whole spectacle, decided to leave him alone to sort out his confused mind. In the meantime, she walked away near the water, letting it splash her feet while she sorted her own feelings too.

Pinkie was mostly confused; the whole thing happened so fast, it seemed like a dream or a fever fantasy, but it did happened and she had a mark on her neck to prove it. Touching the mark, brought not only a small pain but also the memory of the pleasure she felt when she was bitten.

Pinkie couldn't stop blushing at the thought; she had heard before from her friend Rarity and her 'romance' novels about how biting was a way to express passionate love or lust for your love mate. When Rarity told her, Pinkie joked about how that only happened in her novels with very unrealistic settings. But there she was on a deserted island all alone with Dan.

Speaking of Dan, Pinkie still felt confused about what she felt for him. At first, when she saw him at the burger shop with his friend Chris tied to a hand truck, she found him and the whole scene at Burger Phile silly and funny; when she saw him crawling in the floor in pain, she felt the need to help him and care for him since it looked like he didn't have anyone else to do so; when she later met Elise and became friends with her, Dan's name would usually come up, leading to a story about his misadventures,

Elise's stories only made her curiosity and interest in Dan grow; after their 'date' she discovered that she and Dan had many interests in common and that he was a very interesting person with lots of stories and experiences to tell, like: chasing after a werewolf, fly alien spacecrafts, stop a dentist supervillain from conquering the world, defeat a ninja and see a real life sasquatch.

Dan was a fascinating person; he has done things no other man could accomplish in their lives, and all in the name of justice, well more like revenge, but still his revenge caused a lot of good in the world. Because of this, Pinkie would often think about him and his life. She admired him and wanted to know more about him and spent time with him.

Pinkie kept walking lost on her thought about Dan that she didn't notice she was about to stumble into something.

*THUD*

"Ooowwieee∼!" Pinkie cried and nurse her poor toe that bumped into a very solid object. After the pain soothed away, she looked at the offending object she accidentally smacked into.

"It's…!" A boat or more specifically, the half of the boat that was torn away by Chompy. Aside for the missing half, it looked intact enough that they could repair it and sail back home. "I have to tell Dan!" Pinkie ran back towards the still unmoving Dan was sitting.

"Dan! Dan!" She called out for him once she was near enough for him to hear her, but he didn't answered right back. He looked at her general direction and turned his head away to avoid seeing her.

"Dan!" She called out again but the result was the same, he didn't answer or made eye contact. "Dan, say something!" Pinkie was worried, "why are you acting like this?" But she received no answer. Dan remained silent.

"If this is about what happened earlier…" Pinkie began, blushing slightly "…I…I…" Pinkie had no clue what she was supposed to say. What if she screw-up and say something that would make the situation worse? Should she confront him about it? Should she put it aside and wait sometime before bring it out again? Well, it was too late now; she already began might as well end it now. She just hoped her instincts wouldn't fail her now.

"I want you to know that I'm not upset, so you shouldn't either. We can pretend it never happened" As soon as those words left her mouth, Dan finally turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" One would assume he was just playing along for the sake of putting this situation behind, but the bewilderment in his voice and face told a different story. "I'm not upset! I'm just mad that I couldn't start a stupid fire, and how could I with those useless sticks!"

In turn, Pinkie was perplexed about what Dan was saying, "What about the whole screaming and running to the beach thing?" She inquired once more, trying to understand what was going on with Dan.

"What?! I never did that! I've been here the whole time? What are YOU talking about? Are you going crazy on me?" He retorted, now acting more like himself.

Pinkie stood there blinking rapidly trying to piece together what was going on. It took a few seconds but she finally arrived to an answer: repression.

In the few minutes when she left him alone, Dan tried and succeeded in suppressing the memory of the whole ordeal, as a way to protect himself from having to deal with it.

Pinkie, not wanting to push the issue and make Dan have another breakdown, especially in their current situation; she decided to go along with it. "No, no…maybe I just imagined it"

"Good! Because I need you to find a way to get out of this cursed island" Dan said while standing up, finally going back to his normal, scheming, prone-to-anger self.

"Oh! Now that you mentioned it! I found part of our boat! We can try and fix it so we can sail back home!" Pinkie said happy and relieved that they finally had a mean to escape the island, and that the whole "awkward" situation was now in the past soon to be forgotten.

"Take me to the boat! We have work to do!" Dan shouted in confidence now that he felt more in control of himself.

"Yes, capt'n!"

* * *

 

After what seemed like hours, Dan and Pinkie used all what they could find: wood, vines and coconuts; and use it to repair their boat, which now looked like a cross between a boat and a raft.

"Aaaand done!" announced Dan with smile on his face. "Looks like we're gonna make it back alive." Then his smile turned into his classic smirk that spelled troubled to his victims. "The beach better be ready for round two!"

"I think it's more like round 3 or 4" Pinkie chimed in, bringing down Dan's mood for revenge down a notch. He didn't want to be reminded the current 'score' and the lead the beach had over him.

"Just help me push the boat into the sea" he grumbled.

After successfully pushing and boarding the half boat half raft, they smoothly sailed without much trouble. That was after they reached the midway point of their way back and the boat/raft began sinking.

"We are sinking!...Again!" fumed Dan with a red angry face. He was so close of coming back alive and have his second change at revenge; only to be stopped by their faulty raft. "This is why I don't buy home-made stuff! They lack the quality standards of a reliable assembly line of big foreign corporations!"

Pinkie tried to keep her cool, but she couldn't stop her worries from creeping into her voice. "I'm sure we'll be fine!" she said mostly to herself. The first time they sunk, Dan almost died on her arms, she wasn't ready to deal with that a second time.

"Forget it! We are done…" said Dan accepting his defeat, something that was unthinkable for him to do, "On the bright side, I heard drowning is a very peaceful way to die"

Pinkie just stared at him and for the first time since she met Dan she wanted to smack him on the back of the head for that comment. She saw him almost drown! And when he finally regained consciousness, she saw him painfully cough-out the water. It was painful to watch and sure as heck it was painful to experience.

But before she could berate over that comment, her ears caught the sound some strange melodic music, followed by the sound of a foghorn at the distance.

"Dan, Look!" She pointed out behind Dan, who turned to look at what she was pointing at, "It's a ship! We're saved!" she boomed in joy. It was large and…colorful ship. Seriously it had red, yellow, blue, and green all over.

"Missionaries! I knew it!" Dan cheered for their rescue and the fact that he was right about missionaries. "HEY! OVER HERE! WE NEED HELP!" He shouted and move his arms around to try and get their attention. Thankfully, some member of the crew spotted them and moved towards them.

Just as the ship was besides them, someone let down a rope ladder for them to climb up. "Me first!" Dan was the first to go for the ladder. Pinkie didn't mind, in fact it was better that way, she didn't want Dan to look up to her bikini bottom.

Once Pinkie, finally climbed up the ladder and stepped into the ship, she was received by a strangely soft-spoken voice. "Thank goodness, we found you! If we hadn't sailed nearby we would've missed…Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie looked up to the one who called her name, and received the pleasant surprise. "Fluttershy!?"

* * *

 

"It so good to see you again, Pinkie" Fluttershy said softly with a small smile. She was a petite girl, even if you didn't compare her with Pinkie who was a year younger than her. Fluttershy had a very long straight pink hair that was a few shades lighter than Pinkie's.

"I know! It's been a long time! I missed you so much!" Pinkie returned the smile with one of her own. "Also thanks for the clothes. It was getting chilly with only my swimsuit on." After Fluttershy saw her with so little clothes on, she lent her a green turtle neck sweater and yellow shorts. The color combination clashed with her hair but it was better than almost no clothes.

"It's the least I can do for a friend in need." Fluttershy on the other hand, was wearing yellow and green dashiki style top, bell-bottom jeans with flowers designs and brown sandals. On her head was a butterfly hairclip and on her neck was a silver peace sign necklace. In other words, she was dress like a hippie girl.

As both pink haired girls exchanged pleasantries with each other, Dan was sitting on a box with a green blanket over his shoulders and eating some kind of grey mush that had no flavor at all. He would've normally refused to eat such a thing but he was starving and as they say 'beggars can't be choosers'.

Dan ate the grey mush stuff in such speed and manner; he quickly caught the attention of both pinkettes, who could only stare at him. "What? Do I have food on my face or something?" he asked rudely. He didn't take kindly to their stares.

"Oops, almost forgot! Dan, this is Fluttershy, one of my best friends in the whole world." Pinkie introduced Fluttershy, who blushed at her friend's words, "she's the one I was talking about when we were at the aquarium."

Frankly, Dan didn't remember anything of what Pinkie said about her friend, so he just nodded dumbly and pretended he did remember.

"Fluttershy, this is Dan, he's…a friend…" Pinkie hesitated a second, she wasn't sure what Dan 'really' was to her, so she went with friend for now until she could meditate about it when she returned home.

Still blushing, Fluttershy faintly said to Dan, "It is nice to meat you, Mr. Dan" It seemed like she was still her old shy self. No matter how much time it passes, some things remain the same.

Dan remained silent for a few seconds. This new girl reminded him of Chris, she was shy and look like a pushover that everyone treated like a doormat. He didn't particularly dislike that kind of people, but he didn't exactly like them either.

"…Nice…to meet you too." He greeted back with no real emotion on his voice. "And drop the 'Mister' part." He may not have any real reaction towards the petite girl in front of him, but he decided to act civil with her since she hasn't done anything to make him mad yet.

"Exactly, what is your real name?" asked Dan, he wasn't feeling like using that strange nickname that Pinkie used, in fact, if it weren't for her long and tedious name, he wouldn't use Pinkie's nickname either.

"Sorry, It's just that I'm used to people referring to me as Fluttershy, since it became my 'spirit name'. My real name is…"

"Say, Fluttershy? If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you doing in aboard this ship?" Pinkie was happy to see her friend again, but she was really curious about her reason for being here.

"Well, as you already know, I spend my breaks doing community service!" Her declaration caught Dan off guard he almost chocked with the mushy stuff he was eating. To him it was inconceivable for someone to do community service voluntarily.

"But this time I decided to spend my Spring Break helping a bigger cause. And that is to stop ships from dumping all sorts of trash and chemicals into the ocean, and protect the ecosystem from pollution!"

"Wow, that is SO awesome of you!" Pinkie cheered for her friend. It seemed that little old Fluttershy was more assertive than ever, especially if it involves something she really cared about.

"Well…" she blushed shyly again at the praise. "I wouldn't come so far if it wasn't for the support of my friends."

"Aww!" said Pinkie flattered that Fluttershy thought so much of her friends.

"And the entire series of 'assertiveness' tapes from professional motivational speaker Mr. Lawrence 'Iron Will' Williams." Fluttershy ended by taking out a bright orange tape that read 'Iron Will's Assertiveness Course' from one of her pockets. Pinkie, not knowing how to respond to that, just laughed nervously. She remembered the time her friend took Iron Will's advice a little too serious.

Before any of them could say anything else, a bearded man wearing a coat similar to a navy captain, except his was dark violet, came out from the ship's bridge and looked down the deck and addressed his crew.

"Helloooo! FriendShip!" Yes that was the name of the ship, the SS Friendship. Dan found it ridiculous and Pinkie found it cute. "How' everybody doing today?" The crew responded with a collective 'Yes' even Fluttershy manage to respond above her normal speaking volume.

After the crew cheer died down, the Captain continued, "Five minutes from now, a very large trash barge is going to dump sixty tons of dangerous waste into our beautiful ocean. What a bummer man" Again the crew responded by booing.

"I can't believe I'm surrounded by tree-hugging, corporation-killing, peace-mongers" muttered Dan to himself. He then tossed aside the empty plate of food those hippies gave him. Thankfully, nobody paid him any attention, everyone was focused on what the captain had to say.

"When that barge shows up we're gonna sneak aboard, get to the bridge and swipe the ignition key, man! Then they WILL have to talk to us!" Again everyone cheered in agreement to the plan. "So! How about a volunteer!" at the mention of that the crew cheers died down and began to disperse. But Dan interest was piqued. "I know it sounds dangerous, you know. But one of us has the chance to be a hero, man! How about you Thunderbird?" The captain pointed at a afro-haired, yellow bandana wearing member of his crew.

"Oh…I can't today. My aura is waaay off!" answered Thunderbird waaay too laid-back.

"He's right!" Fluttershy chimed in, "His healthy orange has becoming muddy gray in the last few days."

"Oh! My bad, man! I didn't notice." The captain apologized, "well, I guess I'll have to step up…and lead a discussion circle! Thunder, please bring out the drums, man."

Not missing his chance, Dan quickly lifted up his hand, "I volunteer!" he said surprising both Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Bu-but Dan…!"

"Wow! He's so brave"

Dan ignored the both of them, and rubbed his hands in the classical villainous manner. All he had to do was hijack the ship and then dump the sixty tons of trash on the beach, so they have no other choice but to close it down! He was so near to his revenge he could almost taste it.

"Great! Now come up to the bridge so we can equip you up for this mission, man!" The captain said relieved.

Dan smirked and walked towards a set of stairs to go up into the bridge. Pinkie just stood there and silently watched him walk away with worry written all over her face.

Seeing the distress in her friend's face, Fluttershy stepped closer and gave Pinkie a reassuring hug. "Don't worry Pinkie. I'm sure he's going to be alright!" Pinkie remained silent but she returned Fluttershy's hug, feeling glad that she had her friend here for support.

After a few minutes, Fluttershy decided to break the silence. "Pinkie? You really care about him, don't you?"

"Off course I care for him, I care for all my friends!"

"I know, but that's not what I meant." Fluttershy released her hug and took a step backwards to give Pinkie some space. "You see him as something more than a friend, I can sense it in your aura."

Pinkie look away feeling embarrassed, she should know better than hide something from Fluttershy, just like she had a sixth sense that guide her and predicts immediate events, Fluttershy had an uncanny ability to sense the emotions of others.

"I…I still don't know, myself. I admire him for his dedication and passion, and I want to be near him and learn more about him." She confessed with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Is he the reason, why you left?" asked Fluttershy with a combination of sadness and curiosity. She was referring to when she told everyone she had to leave because her sixth sense was inciting her to do so.

"Maybe…" Pinkie replied unsure. It guided her to California to find something, she stayed but she could never find what her sense wanted her to find, that was until it reacted towards Dan's presence and made her follow him when she first met him at Burger Phile.

"When I first met him, my sense reacted to him and made me follow him, maybe he is the thing I needed to find, but I'm not sure exactly what I need to do now that I found him." Her sense worked in mysterious ways. It may have brought her towards Dan, but it wasn't the entire reason why she to stayed near him. She found him funny and really interesting. She…may like-like him…a little bit.

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later, and once you do, I hope you can come back home, we all miss you." Fluttershy was sad that her friend was away, but believed that the universe had a reason for her search and once she finished it Pinkie would become more spiritually wholesome.

"Thanks Fluttershy."

* * *

 

After a short while, Dan came back wearing with a black ski mask, an equipped with a crowbar and a grappling hook, looking very sure of himself.

The ship was nearing and in a minute, they would mount the attack.

"Dan, are you sure about this?" Pinkie was very worried about him. First they were dragged by a shark, sunk and almost drown; he avoided a coconut that almost cracked his skull open, escape an attack by a colony of angry penguins, almost starved, sunk again, and now this. How many dangerous situations could one person possibly experience in just one day?

"Don't worry, miss" reassured the captain. "I believe his capable for this mission! Besides, he is saving our precious ocean and every living creature in it"

"Yes, I'm a hero!" Dan confirmed the captain's claims and basked in the adulation.

Once the ship was near enough, Dan shot the grappling hook and it firmly grasped the other ship's railing. After he make sure it was tense enough, Dan hook himself and zip lined to the other ship.

"Dan…" Pinkie whispered concerned for his safety. Then she felt a very light hand rest on her shoulder. It was Fluttershy who gave her a smile reassuring smile.

Onboard the trash barge Dan sneaked around, avoiding detection using his stealth skills he developed on countless past experiences in which he had to break in somewhere.

As he neared the bridge, Dan found to crew members, standing around talking about nonsense but most importantly, blocking his path. Dan knew there was no way for him to sneak by undetected, so he needed to find a way to get rid of those two. He looked around, trying to find something useful until his gaze rested on a control panel for the crane. "Excellent"

"I keep telling you, Carl. That cartoon about pastel colored horses is the most detailed allegory for Plato's Republic I have ever seen." The mustachioed crew member commented to his shorter companion.

"I don't know I feel the allegory works well until a certain part, I mean when trying to connect the horses with magic with the ruling class of Plato's idea of utopia it kinda falls apart." The one know as Carl gave his two cents to his taller companion.

"Man, don't be such a buzzkill"

"Sorry, but that what I honestly feel!"

They were so enthralled with their discussion that they didn't notice the crane's claw coming from behind to throw them over the board and into the cold water.

Now that those two were out of his way, Dan had a clear path to the bridge and to literal key to his revenge.

Once inside the bridge, Dan forgone the stealth in favor of a more direct approach, and by direct approach I mean, smacking a crowbar into the head of the barge's captain. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and the captain dodged the surprise attack. "Darn! I missed!"

"Who the heck are you?" yelled the mad Captain. "Who the heck goes around trying to hit people in the head with crowbars?"

"The man who is going to hijack this boat and prevent you from dumping all this trash into the ocean!" And instead dump it on the beach, but he refrained from voicing the last part.

"Like you could, you free-loving do-gooder!" Then with a push of a button he sounded the alarm and brought the rest of the crew members to the bridge. "Now that we have you cornered, were going to beat you up!"

Dan took a step backwards and held up tightly his crowbar. "If you want a fight, come and get it!" he said with all the bravado he could muster. The situation looked dire, and if he was going to go down, might as well go down swinging.

Then out of nowhere Pinkie came through the door swinging from a rope kicking and yelling.

"Spidey's Swing!" her strength and combined momentum was enough to pushed the captain and his crew out of the ship.

Feeling relieved Dan couldn't help but say a one-liner. "It looks like the trash, was taken out!" in the back of his head could almost hear a very loud shout of "Yeeeeaaahhh!"

"Dan! Thank goodness you're okay!" Pinkie turned and hugged Dan real tight. "I was so worried; I had to come with you!"

"Yeah, whatever, stop hugging me! We still have a mission to accomplish!" Pinkie held him tight for another three seconds before she released him. Now that the bridge was secure, she needed to inform the members of the SS FriendShip about their success. Pinkie walked out the bridge and moved around her arms for the others to see.

"They did it! They really did it, man!" Cheered the captain alongside his crew; it was a win for Mother Nature. They continued their sheer and fail to notice that the barge began moving away.

"Umm…Captain… the barge is sailing away" Fluttershy tried to inform the captain and the crew but her soft spoken voice was drown by the sea of celebratory cheers.

"Captain, the barge is sailing away!" she tried again with no success. Then she remember one of the lessons from Iron Will. 'If at first they don't hear, shout on their ear!' and shout she did.

"CAPTAIN THE BARGE IS SAILING AWAY!" her powerful yell shut the rest of the crew who in turn stared at her outburst. Fluttershy, who never liked been the center of attention, just blush and apologized, "Um…Sorry!"

The rest of the crew remained silent until they finally realized what she just told them. "Wait! The barge is moving away?! Where are they going?!"

Pinkie returned back to the bridge of the barge, and found Dan at the helm. "Dan! What are you doing? We're moving away from the FriendShip."

Dan stood silent at the helm for a few seconds before turning around and look at Pinkie in the eyes. "Pinkie, there come a moment in every man's life when he HAS to destroy a beach. For me, that moment is now!" He ended his quote, he was sure that it would be remember for the generations to come, took out an eye patch he had found that morning free inside a cereal box, and put it on. "I knew this would come in handy, Arrrgh!"

"Dan! You became a pirate!" was the only thing Pinkie said, nothing about lying to the hippies or the fact that he was going to contaminate the beach; only that he was a pirate. "That's so cool!"

"I know!"

* * *

 

Finally, after crashing the massive barge into the beach; local authorities had to close it for an indefinitely amount of time while the EPA did its job.

Dan was sitting on his couch watching the news coverage of the incident, feeling very proud of himself. "I did it Mr. Mumbles. I finally got my revenge on the beach!" he said while stroking the unkempt fur of his kitty. Mr. Mumbles must meowed and enjoy the extra petting of today.

"On a surprisingly optimistic turn, clean-up efforts are already underway! Came the voice of the reporter from the TV.

"WHAT! WHY?" whined Dan. How could they already begin with the cleaning? Don't they realize the effort it took to destroy it in the first place?

Then a knock came from his door followed by the entrance of Pinkie who didn't bothered waiting for him to open up.

"Dan, guess what? The cleaning efforts already began! Fluttershy made a call out to all her eco-friends online who immediately responded and are already here to help! Isn't it great? Now Fluttershy is going to stay with me until she and her friends finish cleaning up the beach!" She was so excited; it was like having a slumber party everyday with one of her best friends.

When she finished her explanation, Pinkie noticed that Dan was trembling. "Dan, you're shaking! Do you feel cold or something?" She didn't get an answere right away. Dan just kept shaking until he stood up from his couch and yell out to his ceiling and the sky above it.

"FLUUUUUTEEEEEEERSHYYYYYYYY!"


End file.
